Chained Worlds
by LadyMagix
Summary: Will fate pull them through? Will they ever get home? A crossover of d gray man and my own story...I'm really bad at summaries.. LavixOC..ENDING. EDIT MODE.. 70% complete
1. intoduction

Disclaimer: it is already obvious that I don't own D. Gray man, but I own the original characters.

Hello people, this is my first D. Gray Man fanfic, so don't be mean to other people's story. It is already getting into my nerves. Yeah, I mean no Flames. My story still has grammatical errors and it is a bit hasty, but please enjoy~

* * *

A group of people with menacing faces gathered around at the little girl with machines connected to her, as they tried to harness on what inside of her. With every experiment they have accomplished, it seemed like everything was futile.

"Come on people! We're almost there!" said one man

"YES! Even though we have lost the other one, we still have this little girl!" said the other while holding the little girl.

They forcibly placed her in some room where they could see her through the window.

The girl was terrified. She struggled really hard to break free of the grip, but it was in vain. They finally placed needles, which was connected to the machines, to her delicate skin.

"Start it up"

Machines began to activate. People gazed at the terrified little girl to see any effect. The girl began to glow for a bit but soon fades.

"We need more power! We're almost there!"

The machines were finally at their maximum level. They somehow managed to harness what's inside of her. She felt an excruciating pain. She couldn't take it anymore. And then, lightning struck all over the place that caused a blackout.

"Darn this blackout" the man irritably banged his hand on the wall.

They soon noticed that the glow of the girl didn't disappear, but it was their last. The girl's eyes suddenly turned from brown to dark blue and the glow went berserk

"Stop this!" some of the people try to stop while others find ways to escape.

A young lady managed to break in order to save the girl, but it was too late, when the lights came back, the scene was really gruesome. The whole group, who experimented on the girl, is now in a pool of blood. Except for the young lady that made a small barrier using her ability, but it didn't save them.

"I didn't mean to…" said the girl with blood all over her pale face, trying to stop her cry but tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"It's okay now… it's over." The young woman carried the traumatized girl and left the place.

* * *

5 years later…

The phone rings at 1:00 in the morning. Though sleepy, she reached to her phone that sends her falling off her bed.

"Um... Yeah... I know... I'll be right there." she answered.

As she hangs up, she began to stand up and prepare for her shift. She changed her pajamas into her lavender coat with a diamond seal and white shirt underneath it that matched the lavender skirt with white shoes and black socks to represent her school uniform with her bracelets on each arm. The bracelets transformed into an armor dark blue base with silver color around the neck and around her waistline. The bottom was round armor skirt with leggings to match. Finish it off with silver boots that reached at the knee and silver gauntlets which were given to her when she was born but she doesn't now from whom.

As she locked the door, she then walked to her destination, which was a few blocks from her house. Still sleepy, she managed to walk all the way. When she had reached her destination, she felt like her heart suddenly became heavy.

"Ugh... why do I always come here every night?" she tried to ignore the feeling, a feeling that was related to her past.

"Oi! Quit slacking and get moving you pathetic piece of trash!" a harsh female voice staggered her ears. The name of the owner of the voice was Megara. She was wearing the same style of uniform like Saga only her color of her uniform is ruby red as the base and gold for the neck and the waist. She (Megara) is a year older than Saga but Megara always treated her like trash.

She ignored it.

"Keep it together Saga Kerenza Artemisia. It only for 3 hours" she took a deep breath and started patrolling around the school.

The school consisted of four floors. The first two floors she managed to have everything clear. Another sigh had come from her mouth as she reached to the third floor.

"I hate the stairs" she muttered. When she had reached the next floor, a loud shriek was heard in the halls, and then jumped out a creature with sharp claws and demon wings.

"Fear Death!" the horrible creature began to attack with a dark aura encircling it.

"Why should I?" she smirked as the gauntlets began to glow in white, transforming into a war scythe. A weapon with a feather-like blade that unleashes a blue fiery glow, with one strike, the creature was killed instantly.

"A weak death creature…" she sighed as her weapon turned back into a pair of gauntlets.

She realized that it's already morning and some students are already coming in to go to their respective classrooms. Her armor began glows and transforms back into a pair of bracelets.

"I guess it's school time" she sighed again, and she prepared to go to class.

Students attending classes and teachers lecture about the important lesson of the day, is an ordinary day in her life. Like any other ordinary school, there is always some students couldn't help but to get bored during the hours, and one of them is Saga as she continues to listen using her Ipod. The teacher tries to get the attention of the student.

"Miss Artemisia"

She continued to ignore….

"Miss Artemisia"

Again, she continued to ignore…

"MISS ARTEMISIA!"

"Lower your voice down. You're disturbing other classes." She responded as she lowers down the volume. A bit of snickers and giggles echo in the class.

The teacher became irritated and thus tries to have payback with her.

"Ok Ms. Artemisia, What is the generic term for the knightly system of the Middle Ages?" he said, that he claimed victory and might be the first person to see her, an honor student, commit a mistake even once for he thought that she didn't listen for the last two days and she wouldn't answer

Saga puts down her headphones and looks blankly at the board then to the teacher.

"There is no harm if you cannot-"

"The answer is CHILVALRY… you've been teaching Middle Ages for the past two days now teacher." She interrupted the teacher as she smiles at the same time.

Shock and disappointed, he accepted defeat and he muttered to himself that he will get her next time.

When classes were over, Saga went through her regular routine every dismissal, staying by school gate and waiting for her best friend Kyra. They have been really close since they met. They have some things in common, like they are a fan of anime especially their favorite anime, D Gray Man. It is the reason why they became friends in the first place.

She took a quick glance at her watch and then lifted her head up. She saw a girl, with brown short hair wearing same uniform, running towards her.

"I'm so sorry~!" The short-haired girl jumped out and gave Saga a hug as tight as she could.

"Kyra… I… can't…. breathe!" Saga struggled her way out.

Kyra giggled as she lets go of her best friend before she might kill her.

"You're the same as always, Kyra" trying to catch her breath

"Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled.

"Hey! Did you manage to buy the latest issue of D. Gray Man?"

"Yeah… but it's at home "

"You're lucky. You have the money and the time to afford to buy it"

"Lucky? You're practically rich and have awesome powers!" she pouts. She is the first friend who accepts her purely as she is right now.

"You know, having powers is not easy. And I'm not rich!"

"Not yet until you're 16, when all of your foster mom's inheritance will belong to you" went straight to the point.

"I miss her…" the mood suddenly went gloomy as she reminisced the times when her foster mom took care of her for the past 5 years, but then she died of an illness.

"I'M SO SORRY~!" she hugs Saga again. But this time, tighter than before.

"Hug… too tight!" she turned blue, afterwards Kyra began to let go of the hug and gave a pat her on the head.

"Try not to dwell too much on the past. It is really bad for you." She smiled

"What's with the change of personality? Trying to act like a big sis? "

"Maybe~" she giggled.

"Okay… Will you bring manga tomorrow at my house? We can read and watch D. Gray Man there.

"Sure. See you tomorrow!" she waved goodbye and heads off to another block.

Meanwhile as Saga was walking home, a small girl, wearing a white dress and a flower clip on her long hair, gazed at her with a tender smile as she was floating into mid-air.

"This girl has a great responsibility." she said as a pair of crimson wings with white at the bottom suddenly appears behind her back.

Saga sensed something, she thought that it was a death creature as she prepares her weapon through her bracelets. But when she looked up, there was no one in sight. She gave out a big sigh and continued to walk home.

Meanwhile...

After the fight between the Noah and the Exorcists, three exorcists are in the ark; just finished with their mission.

"What a long day" said the red-haired lad as he gives out a stretch and place his arms on his head.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry" said the white-haired lad with a loud growl in his stomach.

Lavi soon noticed that they were not alone. He then saw a little girl with a flower clip on her long hair.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here?" he said.

The little girl just ignores him and continues to walk around the ark.

"Are you okay Lavi?" said Allen, a little freaked out.

"The boy must be hallucinating." said bookman.

"I'm not hallucinating gramps." Lavi soon chases the girl.

"Hey wait!" Allen follows Lavi.

"What a stubborn child" said the stressed out bookman as he follows his successor.

Lavi manages to catch up to the girl. Using his quick thinking, he activates his innocence and aims at her. Crimson wings suddenly appear on the girl's back

"Are you a Noah?" as he prepares an attack.

"I am not from here, but I'm sorry."

"What are you talking-"before he could finish his sentence, a silver dagger appeared on her hand and in a blink of an eye, stabbed him on his left shoulder using the handle of the dagger. After the impact, he knelt down and couldn't get up.

"What is this?" he said as he tried to move his body, but resistance was futile.

Before the girl tries another attack, a few inches more, she might have been hit by a huge sword, the Crown Clown. She then glanced at Allen and Bookman.

"Stay away from my friend." said Allen in his attack position.

"I guess I have no choice" she uttered to herself as the dagger faded away, she then grabs Lavi's arm and gives a smile to the others. "I'm going to borrow him for a while"

When Allen was about to give out an attack, the girl opens one of the doors and pushes Lavi through it. He disappears in the sight of the other two exorcists.

Well… that's it for now. Like I said, it is a bit hasty. but I managed to edit a bit. R&R but not too harsh to call it a comment please. PEACE OUT~


	2. Two guests

Hi everyone,

I got the second chapter of it. The first one is still a bit edgy and this one is still the introduction on how they meet. Enjoy! P.S. I do not own D. Gray man, but I own the OC's

~*~

Another night has passed for Saga to take another night patrolling inside the school. She managed to take down five death creatures. As she took out one of the last of it, she gave out a stretch and her weapon transformed back into her bracelets and her armor slowly faded and turned back into her blue shirt and skinny jeans outfit.

"Finally, it's almost Saturday morning" she said even though it was still a bit dark and rainy.

As she was about to return home, a dark atmosphere began to arise. But it wasn't a death creature it was the ache of her heart. Whenever she passed through that door, flashbacks occur in her head.

"_We need more power!"_

"Stop!"

"_We're almost there!"_

"Please stop!"

"_Let's seal her for good..._"

Then something stopped her from moving forward, it was Megara.

"Isn't it nostalgic?" She said with a bit of sarcasm.

Saga just kept quiet and moved forward.

"You're pathetic! No wonder your real mom abandoned you"

She turned around, using her right hand to grab Megara's neck and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes angered upon hearing that statement, but she let go and tried to calm down. Megara regained her composure and moved out. After that, she went home without realizing that it was still raining.

It felt like her heart was about to burst. She couldn't help but to let her tears flow. She tried to regain her composure for she didn't want anyone to see her cry especially her best friend. After she realized that she was getting herself wet, something caught her attention, but this time it wasn't Megara, It was a little girl with the flower clip appeared to her eyes. After the small meeting, the girl began to run. She had no choice but to follow her to the girl's direction. When she made a turn, the girl disappeared but another figure came out.

Even though it was still a bit dark, she managed to see that it was a person in a distance. She went a little closer to make it clear. But before she could make another step, two death creatures suddenly appeared about to attack the unconscious person. She called out her weapon and with a few slashes, the death creatures disappeared. She then checked the condition of the person. When she got a better view, it was a man with red hair with an eye patch and apparently wounded.

"Whoa! Hot! What a high fever." she said as she compared the temperature of his forehead from hers. She thought of a plan how to bring him to the hospital, unfortunately it was far away.

"I guess I have no choice" she said to herself. She grabbed his arm and carried him all the way home

When she reached home, her house is quite big. It has three bedrooms, a bathroom, a combination of living room and a kitchen, and a laundry room to complete it. She places him one of the bedrooms.

"Man… I knew it that I should have practiced" she bit her lip and got a towel and some water. Just then a small boy android came to her aid. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt that matched the pants and cute tiger ears

"What can I do for you master?" he said

"Oh Leslie!" she turned to the android "Can you check his physical condition?

The android placed his hand on the sick person as he began to scan the condition.

"Examination complete" he replied "Master, it appears that he lost a lot of blood, and the Death creatures were about to kill this one off. I'm afraid that without medical help---"

"That bad huh…"

"Master, how about you use that ability?"

"…..W-w-what are you saying?! I can't do that!" she blushed.

"Chances of surviving are extremely low. He might not survive during the night."

"F-f-fine!" She leaned closer at him as her face began to fluster. "Oh geez… I hope he won't remember this." She held his hand as she recited the incantation.

"_Please, with my ability, let him be healed." _As the blue fire focused around the held hands, the incantation ended as she gave a kiss on the person's lips.

The wounds began to fade until it was really gone. It was indeed a success. as their lips parted, she held a few steps away from him

"Thank goodness it worked." She was relieved. "W-what?!"

"Nothing Master" Leslie said blankly

"Can you change his clothes? There some clothes in the next room. I have to cook some soup for him" she said to him

"Even the eye patch Master?" he pointed out.

"Maybe we should leave it alone. He might get mad."

"Is there anything else Master?"

"That is all, thank you"

"Understood Master" he did what she told him to do

After the conversation, she changed into her dry clothes and cooked some warm soup. She placed chopped vegetables, a bit of spice and some meat into a pot in medium heat. While cooking, her thoughts began to swirl as if she knows the person from somewhere.

"Red hair? An eye patch?" when her thoughts had finally mellowed, she becomes a bit doubtful of her situation. "Nah, it must be a cosplayer" she said to herself. Then she remembered what happened a while ago.

"_Will you stop thinking that!? It's not a big deal!"_ her face reddened once more as she shook her head as hard as she could.

She put out the fire and prepared the soup in a small bowl, which was on the tray. Before she could give it to the person, a few knocks on her door was heard.

"Saga! I have the manga! Let me in!" It was Kyra, she was very excited to spend an anime marathon with her best friend.

Saga opened the door, and a tight hug welcomed her from Kyra. "Hug too tight… I'm spilling the soup"

"Oops! Sorry" Kyra smiled. She placed her umbrella on the umbrella stand and soon notices the boy android. "Hello Leslie!"

"Good morning lady Kyra" he responded, and then he turns to Saga "Master, his wet clothes are in the laundry and the dry clothes fit him perfectly. He will be fine if he eats."

"Thank you Leslie" Saga smiled

"Wait!?" Kyra interrupted "did he say "he?" You brought home a guy?!" her smile became a bit sinister "I wanna see him!" she rushed to the room like a little kid but was stopped by Saga.

"Hold it!" Saga grabs Kyra's arm.

"AWW~! No fair! Leslie, help me out here." she pleaded like a childish person with the android acting like a small child.

Saga gave out a sigh and released her best friend's arm "Okay here." She handed out the tray to Kyra "Be quiet and give this to him"

"Yey~! Come on Leslie!" Kyra excitedly rushed to the room with the little boy behind him.

A giggle came to Saga mouth and she moved to the laundry room. Apparently Leslie had already dried the person's clothes. When she had examined the clothes, at first she thought it was a great costume and wondered where to buy it since the clothes that the person wore is actually the newest exorcist uniform in the latest issue of D gray man.

"Kyahh!" a shriek and a sound of a falling tray suddenly occur and it came from the room where the person was resting. Saga sprints out and goes to the source of the sound. When she opens the door, Kyra began to stutter, and luckily, he is still asleep, but breathing heavily.

"Kyra?" Saga tries to snap her out.

"La…. La…." Kyra is in shock mode.

"oookay…" Saga sighs and Leslie approach her.

"Um… Master, something's wrong here"

"What is it?" She asked as her expectations became higher

"Master, while you were cooking, I began to search if there is any data about him, but it was all unknown, like he doesn't exist here" Leslie continued "and I found this in his clothes" he hands out a small hammer and gives it to her. Saga felt great power inside of it.

"_I never sense this kind of power before. It doesn't even exist here... could it be that it's….Innocence!?_" her thoughts had finally made a conclusion. "Wait… Don't tell me, he-"

"OMG~" Kyra interrupted. But before she could shriek at the top of her lungs, Saga covers her mouth and moves outside the room with Leslie left behind.

"What are you doing?! You do realize that he's still asleep." She said as low as she could, as she uncovered Kyra's mouth.

"I can't help it!" Kyra jumps like a crazy obsessive fan girl "He's Lavi, isn't he?"

"How should I know? What if he's just a cosplayer?" Saga replied.

"Oh come on! You believe that? You must have known through his hammer." Kyra's blue eyes grew brighter and brighter. "And besides, I'm pretty sure that there are no cosplayers here today?"

"Huh?" Saga starts to become confuse

"Think about it" Kyra tries to makes things clear for Saga. "The most recent anime convention already happened a few weeks back, and the next one will be on Christmas. It is still 3rd week of June. Which means…"

"If anyone who is stupid enough to wear a costume during an ordinary day is called a clown for life here, not unless it is just a hobby." Saga finished her sentence. Despite her attitude, she was still an anime fan.

"Exactly" Kyra cheered still in her fan girl mode.

"Wait, how did you know in the first place?" Saga asked in astonishment.

She gives out a playful smile as a respond.

"You used your ability didn't you?" Saga narrowed her eyes at her.

The little android came out, closed the door and approached the two girls "Master, his fever has gone down a bit and there are no signs of critical wounds thanks to that ability"

"Ability?" Kyra said curiously "Leslie you have a record of it right?"

"_Oh crap! I forgot!" _Saga suddenly faced Leslie as she gave the code "Code: 317537 erase data of my usage of abilities!" Leslie followed the command.

"What was that about? I could still be able to use my abilities"

"Oh really now? You can't use your powers against me," she smirked

"No fair! No wonder I couldn't see the part of bringing him here" Kyra pouted

After the conversation Leslie handed out the basin as he headed out to the living room to do his chores.

"Okay, thank you" Saga replied. She grabbed the towel and basin from the room and changed it. When she had returned to the room, she dampened the towel and was about to place it on sick person's forehead.

"Can I do it?" Kyra voluntarily held the other end of the towel. Whenever Saga pulled the towel away, Kyra couldn't let go. It was like two kids playing tug of war.

"Kyra, let go" she said as pulls the end of the towel

"Please…" she pulled the other end of the towel with a flustered face.

"You win" Saga only smiled at her flustered friend as she let go of her end of the towel. A giggle came from her mouth when Kyra placed carefully the towel on his head as if he would disappear. "You alright?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to faint" The flustered Kyra drew near to Saga and controlled her fan girl faint. "Can I visit here more than usual, to help you out?"

"Help me out or see his face?" Saga jokingly said.

"That's not funny" Kyra's face became redder.

"Sure, why not?" She said as they both cleaned up the spilled soup and continued to talk about anime and Lavi himself while he was still asleep.

~*~

Ladymagix: Yey! I finished editing this one! only a few more to go! PEACE OUT!


	3. Questions that need to be answered

Dislaimer: I don't own D. gray man, just the OC's

Hey guys, here's another chapter of my story, I hope that you will enjoy this as it progresses, so here we go…

~*~

It has been a week since the incident. Saga checks him from time to time even in patrol night. Kyra is also helping by visiting everyday after school. And today, the handsome red haired man finally awakes from his slumber.

He tries to open his eyes but couldn't manage at first. He blinks a few times to get used to the light. When he finally got a better view, he realizes that he is not in the ark anymore. He couldn't stand up for now; he sits up and looks around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He soon notices a boy android arranging some boxes.

"Oh you're awake" Leslie responded. He opens the door to call out someone "Master! Lady Kyra! He's awake!" then a sound of racing steps echoed in the hall as two girls entered the room. One with short haired catching her breath and the one with long hair in a pony tail carrying a tray of food.

"Oh good! He really is awake" said Kyra as her face flustered and faints like craze fan of any super handsome celebrity. But luckily Saga catches her before she could hit the ground.

"Kyra? Kyra! Pull yourself together!" Saga shakes the unconscious body, but there was no effect on her. "I lost her…" she said in utter defeat.

"Is she alright?" Lavi as if something's wrong with Kyra.

"I'm fine" Kyra smiles as she stands up and regains her composure

"_That was fast." _Saga then leans forward to Lavi and places her hand on his forehead. "Good , your fever's gone"

"Fever?" Lavi became a bit confuse. "Where am I?"

"You're in Saga's house" Kyra replied

"Yes, my Master saw you in the streets." Leslie continues her conversation "It was raining that time, that would explain the fever"

"If she wasn't there, you might have been mincemeat by those death creatures" Kyra finishes it.

"Eh!? Death creatures?" his confusion becomes a little worse.

"That's enough Kyra" Saga hits Kyra lightly on the head. "Let him eat first" she places the tray of food at the end table which is next to his bed.

"Wait, how long was I out?" he asked.

" a week" Kyra answered for him

"A week!? I have to get back!" he tries to get up, but was pushed down by Saga.

"Easy there Bookman jr." said Saga.

"What did you call me?" he was astonished upon hearing the last two words that came from her mouth.

She just ignores the question. "you have to eat first"

"No, I have to get back" he stubbornly denies

"You have to eat" She repeat but with a sound like a mother taking care of a stubborn child.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I said eat!" she punches Lavi on the head that made him angrier

"You don't have to be brutal!" he said with an angry voice

"Brutal?! You're the stubborn one! You ungrateful…"she couldn't finish her sentence her face turns red in anger that made her want to unleash her weapon. "That is it!" before that she could call out her weapon, she was grabbed by her shoulders.

"Master, you have to calm down" said Leslie while holding one side of the shoulder.

"Yeah, he just woke up" said Kyra while holding the other.

Saga was able to calm down and leaves the room with a bit of steam in her ear. An awkward silence came to the room for a few minutes,

"You know, you shouldn't do that to the person who saved your life." Kyra smiled as if she had watched the most entertaining love-hate relationship movie. "but Saga is right, you should eat first"

"Saga?" he said.

"Oops! Sorry for the late introduction." Kyra replied "I'm Kyra, the android's Leslie and the hothead earlier was Saga" she smiled.

They first let Lavi eat brunch since it is almost noon. Kyra wanted to feed him, but she sometimes gets nervous whenever she goes closer to his face, she stops before it will get works. When he was finished eating, they were finally able to talk

"Here we go" Kyra places two chairs near the bed "we can talk now" she sits one of the chairs and Leslie on the other.

"Where's Saga?" he noticed that she is not around.

"My master is asleep at the moment" Leslie replied.

"Yeah, she didn't get much sleep since she was too busy taking care of you Kyra joined in.

"Oh…. I see" he said with a bit of guilt. "Wait, where are my clothes?"

"It's in the other room along with the Innocence. It's safe there." Kyra answered. "but Lavi, I think you shouldn't wear it right now, since there is no akuma here, people might get the wrong idea that you're overexcited for Halloween"

"How did you guys know my name and everything?" he said with a bit of astonishment.

"It's a secret~!" she becomes a bit playful for she has to be careful of what she's saying.

"_It will be a bit better if he didn't know for a while. He might get more confuse" _she followed her best friend's reminder.

"Okay…" he said in confusion "which reminds me, you said something about a death creature. What's that?"

"When a person has a deep regret or hatred, a dark spirit feeds on it and it will devour the him or her, and the host will suffer an aching death. But they can be killed by the family blood of the Minun warriors." Leslie answered

"Minun warriors?" Lavi continues to question.

"People with extraordinary abilities, but the only people who can have that kind of power is heredity" Kyra answered

"My creator gave me the files on that." Leslie begins to search in his data bank "A person wanted to summon the most powerful death creature that will cost a great catastrophe, darkness will rule over the ages, suffering will be a living reality, no hope will step foot on the land. But before he summoned it, the ancestor of the Artemisia family used his full power to stop it from happening. And now, the generation today are preventing history to repeat itself"

"Artemisia?"

"The Artemisia Family is one of the great Minun warriors; Saga Kerenza Artemisia is master's full name. She inherited the power. That's why she goes on patrol every night." Leslie continued.

"I see…" said Lavi as he stores up everything he has heard. "Eh?! Creator? I thought Saga created you."

"Believe it or not, Saga may be smart, but she is a klutz of making machinery" Kyra laughed at the confused redhead.

"if you want to know his name, It's Serge Taylor Napier, but that will be another story" Leslie stands up and goes to the door "Lady Kyra, I think it's pass your curfew"

"What?! Already?!" she looks at the watch and hurriedly stands up "See ya Lavi" she rushes through the door and goes home.

"Whoa! That was quick." He smiled

"I have to get back to work" he said. He turns to Lavi "Don't worry, Master will help you get back, so try not to make her mad" he smiles as he returns to work.

Two hours had passed and Lavi was able to stand up. He explores from room to room to get familiar with his surroundings. But he soon realizes that someone is in the room, Saga sleeping like a little kid while holding a small picture frame. It looks as though she hasn't been sleeping in days. "Man, she was asleep since then?" he goes closer to the sleeping girl and squats near her bed. He gently gives a few strokes on her head, and a gentle smile appears on his face. "Thank you for saving me" he whispered.

"Huh...?" Saga slowly opens her eyes. When she got a better view, she realizes that Lavi is near to her face. She jumps up and turns red out of embarrassment. "Lavi?! What are you doing here?"

"You were so cute when you sleep like that" he smiled as he teases Saga.

"Don't tease other people's sleep." Her face turns even redder than before.

"Even your room is cute too." He looks around and sees a red study table that matches the chair, a bookshelf with a few books and stuff toys, and a bed with a picture inside the teddy bear frame. "Is this your mom?" he holds the teddy bear frame as he notices the young woman holding the little girl.

"Somewhat she was" she answered

"Oh…" he placed the frame on the study table and turns to her "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"You don't have to apologize" she smiled as she stands up and walks to him. "I will help you get back, so don't worry about it"

"Thanks" he pats on her head like a big brother.

"Hey, what was that for?" she became a little confused.

"Nothing, you just look like a little girl" he tries to make fun at her.

"Stop teasing already" her red face comes back as she throws a pillow at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop" he laughs at the embarrassed girl.

The little android comes into the room and calls out, "Master, it's time to eat"

"Okay Leslie!" she replied as they go to the dining table. Her thoughts begin to lighten up as she smiles. "_this is going to be a long moment"_

_~*~_


	4. Elite Class

Hi guys,

Sorry for the long delay… so many things happen during that time.

Anyways please enjoy this next chapters… if you have any suggestion please tell me

PEACE OUT~!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own D gray man, but the own the OC's… so no touchie my OC's_

After non-stop patrolling and endless yet friendly bickering, Saga finally manages to let Lavi come to school. Early in the morning, Saga tries to wake up Lavi but it was no use until…

"Wake up you lazy bum!" she gives out a shout and kicks him off.

In an instant, Lavi wakes up and suddenly falls down from the bed to the cold hard floor. "What was that for?" he angrily replied to the lady in front of him.

"That is for wasting my time waking you up. You're just lucky that Kyra as some connections with the headmaster." Saga answered.

"How's that lucky for me?" he sarcastically remarked.

As they prepare themselves for school, Lavi notices that Leslie is not around.

"Hey where's Leslie?" said Lavi.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Leslie only comes here for a visit once in a while, but he lives with Serge." Saga replied. "Come on! We're going to be late!" as she checked the time. Then they both ran through the door as fast as they could to get to class on time.

When they arrived, Saga took a pause; feeling like something bad was going to happen. Not a minute later, she spotted Kyra running in their direction.

"Run guys! They overheard it!" Kyra replied as she was chased by a group of girls.

"SAGA~! I HEARD YOU'RE BRINGING A HOT GUY WITH YOU!"

"OMG~! He is Hot! KYAAH~!" more and more girls squealed and screamed, and it seemed a huge wave of girls started to come closer and closer.

"S-Saga? " Lavi fearfully called and later then pulled by Saga away to another direction.

"Run for it!" said Saga as they started to run away from the stampede of girls coming in their way to the nearest yet safe hiding place. Luckily it was the headmaster's office.

"What was that?!" Lavi catches his breath, and squats down on the floor.

"Kyra…. What did you do?" Saga gave a accuse look that made Kyra a little scared.

"Well…Long story short, I told headmaster that you're Saga's boyfriend, and you'll be with us as a student-teacher for a while and the girls kinda overheard it.." Kyra told Lavi.

"You said WHAT?!" They both replied simultaneously.

"Uh… Kyra, you do realize that the school girls here are very vicious when it comes with handsome guys, especially student-teachers!" Saga exclaimed, clearly not happy with what was said to her.

"I'm so sorry~! It was the only way that the headmaster will let you in." said Kyra in a pleading position.

"What was the headmaster thinking?" Saga sighed

"She was thinking that her "daughter" has fallen in love and is so proud." Kyra commented.

"I can't believe that she said that." Saga's face began to fluster. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's on a business meeting; she'll come back after a week to meet Lavi." Kyra responded. "Which reminds me, Lavi you'll be observing the Elite Class for today onwards."

"What's that?" he questioningly looked at Kyra.

"It's a class of gifted students, and it's our class as well" she replied.

"Well, that's one thing to be relieved about. But I think it's better if they don't meet" Saga commented.

"I kinda agree on that." Lavi replied as he stands up.

"We better get going." Saga leaves the office together with Lavi and Kyra.

"Oh yeah one more thing" Saga looked at Lavi with a murderous intent "If I see you flirting with any one of the female students, you don't know what coming"

"How would you know about that?"

"I just know your nature" she gave a grin as she cracked her knuckles for assurance.

Lavi was speechless but he agreed.

Going to their respective class, the teacher introduced the student-teacher (which was Lavi), the girls couldn't help but to act like a bunch of groupies in front of him (hey, that means they like a guy in uniform.) however... at the other side of the class, mainly the male population; glared daggers at Lavi, who felt some angry aura surround him and felt heavy for some reason. It seemed that the men found him as a rival towards the girl's attention.

Kyra gave a giggle from what she has been observing from the surroundings, and Saga sighed heavily as they made their way to their seats.

"Settle down now. Lavi let's test out your teaching skills shall we?" the teacher handed out the lesson plan to Lavi.

"Eh?! B-but…" Lavi protested.

"Oh yes, please" one of the girls cheered. "You can do it Lavi-sama!!!"

"Saga, what are we going to do?" Kyra nervously asked her seatmate.

"Like I care…" Saga gives out a tired look

"I think you will. If this gets worst, the headmaster said that you'll be working overtime tonight." Kyra smiled.

Saga immediately stood up and gets the attention of the homeroom teacher. "That's unfair teacher. He doesn't know how you teach here in this school. Couldn't he at least observe first?"

"Class rep, you're being mean!"

"How's that being mean? Isn't it unfair that he has to teach and he doesn't know you guys and lessons we're having," she pointed out

"I'm sorry Lavi-sama!! We're the mean ones. We never thought of your feelings" most girls went on teary-eyed.

"That's our class rep, always concerned for," said one of their classmates.

"It's okay, I'm actually having fun," Lavi smiled cheeringly that it triggered the hearts of the girls.

"_They're so annoying…" _she sighed.

A few hours had gone by like a blink of an eye. As the bell rang, while Saga was out of the classroom during school hours, Kyra and Lavi had a hard time to go to their meeting place, which was under the big tree. Two doors of their classrooms were jam-packed with girls who wanted to see Lavi. So they use another alternative…

"Are you serious?! We're three stories up!" said Kyra looking a bit hesitant.

"We don't want Saga to get angry at us when she returns," he pulled Kyra then jumped off the window. Luckily they were able to land safely with the strong and thick branch of the tree.

"Do you always do that?!" Kyra takes a deep breath and recovers from the jump.

"If I didn't, Saga will kill me"

But it didn't stop there; the girls were able to catch up with them.

"Wait for us Lavi-sama~!"

Before they could reach them, Saga suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocks their way.

"Class rep, get out of the way!"

"Why should I?" Saga wrapped her arms around Lavi and kissed him on the cheek. "He's my boyfriend, so don't get in the way." She gave a dark glare at them.

A sudden change of aura frightened the girls. Heartbroken, they had no choice but to retreat. "I'm so Sorry~!"

"Amazing," Kyra was astonished, especially the part where her bestfriend kissed the redhead exorcist.

"Saga, you can let go now" Lavi gently shook Saga but no respond from her.

"Oi! Saga!" still there was no respond until Saga suddenly collapsed and landed on the soft grass, which startled them in an instant.

Kyra kept on guard from the groupies and at the same time eats her lunch, while Lavi on the other hand places Saga, who was still knocked out, under the shade of the , since he realized that she has been working for the past two weeks with no sleep. He then finally ate his lunch in peace.

"What are we going to do after this anyway?" Lavi tried to keep up with the schedule.

"Well… usually in the afternoon, the Elite Class doesn't have classes since they go on patrolling around the school. Don't worry; Saga is excused for the day,"

"Do they have special abilities like Saga?"

"Yeah, that's why we're called the Elite Class. It's because we're the only class that has special abilities."

"Wait, does that mean you have—"

"Oh… I forgot to tell you. My family's ancestor is also one of Minun warriors, but I only inherited one of their abilities."

"What's your ability?"

"I don't feel like telling you. And besides, it's kinda useless"

"It's not useless Kyra. Annoying yes, but I never thought that it's useless." Saga opened her eyes and unwrapped her untouched lunch.

"What do you mean?" he asks in bewilderment.

"You can tell him about it." Saga insisted.

"I have the ability to look to other people's past with one glance, that's why I know a lot about you, the akuma, the Innocence, everything." Kyra gave a half-lie. It's true that she has that ability, but she knew about it since she read the manga. "I'm sorry,"

"What are you saying sorry for? As long it will help me get home, I won't mind," Lavi smiles cheeringly.

"Thank you!" Kyra smiles back.

"You get touched easily Kyra,"

"So you wouldn't mind if Lavi tease you for your own nickname, Sac-ky~" that made both Saga stunned and Lavi dumfounded.

"K-Kyra!" Saga's face turn into a deep shade of red and it turned as red as a tomato when Lavi laughed his stomach out.

"Don't feel so bad, Sacky~."

"Why did you call her Sacky?"

"When we were kids, Saga's foster mother always calls her by that name. Saga got angry for not calling her that." Kyra narrated.

"I guess I'll call you Sacky from now on." He teases her with glee.

"Ack! Erase that from your memory!"

"Too late~!"

"That's it! I'm whacking you on the head!"

"Go ahead and try"

Meanwhile Kyra gazed at them with joy since it was the first time that she saw her bestfriend this energetic before (a/n: she might wish that she had a video cam :D).

Well… that's all for now. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate you tell me. On the next chapter, Lavi and the little girl will meet again and Saga will know a bit of her family history that might connect Lavi's world as well… Anyways I'll update as soon as I can, but until then… PEACE OUT~!


	5. Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own D gray man… but I love Katsura Hoshino's work

Hi guys! As you can see I made a bit of a POV for Lavi, I thought it might help understanding a bit of my story. Enjoy~

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lavi's POV:**_

Ah! This dream again. It's been happening for a while, even before I went to this world. As I walk around the dark area, it gradually turns into a bloodshed war between darkness and light.

After that horrid scene, I suddenly found myself surrounded by blue fire with the girl with a flower clip on her hair. She is the reason why I came to this world.

The more I stare in those silent eyes, the more I became anxious, and then something around her neck started to glimmer the surroundings. When I got a better view, it was a necklace with two small diamonds and a blue jewel in the middle.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"It's your mission to find it," that is all she said.

Those words made me more puzzled. What am I going to collect? How is that related to me? Is it possible? "What are you talking about?"

She didn't respond anymore. Instead a pair of wings begins to surround her and slowly vanishes.

"Hey wait!" I hate this dream. This always keeps me hanging. I end up being engulfed by the flame. I don't feel any pain, but I might not be able to wake up by this dream.

**"_Lavi!"_**

Huh? Someone's calling me?

**_"__Wake up!"_**

That sounds like Saga…

_**"LAVI!"**_

I open my eyes and see Saga with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? You seem to had a nightmare,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," with that look on her face; I wanted to ease the atmosphere. "What this~? Sacky is worried about me?" I could see her face turning red when I said her nickname. Kyra said that this was her first time to see ever act like that.

"I told you to never to call me that!" as seem as though she is now relieved of the situation. "You should get ready when Kyra arrives. We have going on a ski-trip remember?" she then leaves and finishes packing.

_**End of POV**_

_**Normal POV:**_

It was unexpected to the three of them. It wasn't like that their headmaster was to give them a week off. They were going on a ski trip, and they are excused from their classes.

"Really!? What is the Headmaster thinking" Saga sighs at the situation.

"Sorry I'm late" Kyra rushes to her bestfriend with a big stroller luggage on one hand.

"You sure want things prepared," Saga finishes her work and her packing at the same time.

"Well… I don't want to miss anything when we arrive." Kyra smiles "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah" they both said simultaneously.

When Saga finally calmed down, they went to the coffee shop for a quick stop. It is a few blocks around downtown. When they reached to their destination, Saga finds them a place to sit and a warm welcome was given to them by a young man who is also preparing for the trip.

"Sorry, we are close for today," he said.

"Hey Cyril!" Saga gives out a high five to his friend.

"Saga, it's been a while." Cyril returns the high five and turns to Saga. "I see that Kyra's here" he smiles and turns a bit red upon seeing Kyra.

"Cyril, meet Lavi. He'll be coming with us as well." Saga said as she points out to Lavi who is sitting next to her.

"Hi, the name's Lavi" he smiles.

"Saga? Is that your boyfriend? Does Siege know about this?!"

"Who's Siege?" Lavi overheard their conversation

"He's my brother, but fortunately we won't be seeing him for a while since he's studies at a different school"

"I don't mind meeting him soon, Sacky~"

"Stop calling me that!" Saga pinches the cheeks of Lavi until it turns red.

"I wish I have a girlfriend," said Cyril sarcastically.

"You're so mean Cyril!" Kyra slaps Cyril on the back

"I'm sorry." Cyril chuckled. "Since all three of you are here, I guess I have to finish quickly."

"Yes please." they said simultaneously.

"Let me help you." Kyra stands up from her seat and grabs Cyril's arm, which made Cyril's face turned red, and moves out. "Is the plan all set?" she whispered.

"Why do we have to pair them up?" Cyril said with a little guilt.

"Because I wanna try something, and it might be worth it." Kyra smiles at them from a distance.

"They will skin me alive when they hear this." Cyril murmured to himself.

When they are finally about to take their leave, Cyril grabs the arm of Lavi and Saga on the other. Kyra quickly pulls out a pair of handcuffs and places it on their victims' hands. And it was a success.

"Kyra! What is this?!" said Lavi and Saga simultaneously as they try to struggle their way out, but it was useless. The chain is made from the strongest metal and some symbols around it, even the abilities of Saga were impossible to break free in any method.

"I got it from Serge. Which means you'll be like this the entire trip,"

"Are you crazy?! If they find out--"

"I'm really sorry. It was Kyra's idea." Cyril gave an apologetic expression.

"What are we going to do?" Lavi, still struggling his way out, sigh

"Nothing, these handcuffs will only be removed after twenty-four hours, unless we'll tell Serge or get the key." Saga concluded.

"Do you have the key?"

"Who knows~ Maybe I left it at home or it's with Serge" Kyra playfully smiles.

"What about we'll tell Serge?" Lavi suggested

"Do you have a death wish?" Saga sighs

"Come on, we're late as it is" Kyra pulls Saga and Lavi as they leave the coffee shop and go straight to the bus.

While going to their destination, a mix aura of infatuation, anger and jealousy was settled in the bus. (so much for stealing Saga's boyfriend.) Saga and Lavi felt a little uneasy about it, while Kyra and Cyril observe the situation. After awhile, Lavi was able to socialize some students and Saga was able to relax for a bit by listening to some music.

After a few hours, they have finally reached to their destination, the ski resort. Each four students were assigned in one cabin. Luckily, the four of them were staying in one cabin. (A/n: because the two persons were handcuffed.) Each cabin has two bedrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls, but they decided to sleep in the living room instead.

Done settling in, they decided to have a little fun in the snow, especially Saga. It was her first time seeing snow, considering that she has been guarding the school for a long time. You could see that her face becomes a joyous like a little kid.

"Well lookie here~ this is the first time I ever seen Sacky in that expression before," Lavi teases her as she turns red.

"Well, you can't blame her she always guards the school, and this is first time that the headmaster will allow us" Kyra smiles as she wears her ski-shoes. "I guess you guys have to stay here, let's go Cyril!" they head off leaving the other two behind.

"Now what?"

"What about we walk around for a bit? I wanna feel the snow for a little while," said Saga.

"Okay"

They explore around the place for a while. It was a winter wonderland. Everything was covered with snow and gondolas moving as they move from one place to another. Lavi couldn't help but to look a bit amaze for a while until he notices Saga's blank expression on her face as she form something out of snow.

"Something wrong Sacky?"

"It's nothing really"

"About your bracelets, is that where you get your powers?"

"It only enhances my powers, but there is something more about these bracelets that I couldn't figure out"

"huh?"

"I'm just talking to myself. Shall we head back? I don't feel well." said Saga as she coughs a little

Before they head back, a sudden feeling came to Saga, the same feeling that she could sense when she's on patrol. She sensed a death creature coming towards them.

"Watch out!" She pushes Lavi out as they fall off the hill.

The death creature finally appeared. It had a body of a man but with Black wings and a deadly aura surrounding him.

"Look what we have here. They were right about this Minun warrior. " He laughs

"Is that a death creature?" Lavi responded.

"Yeah, but in this situation we have to leave" Saga pulls him up and tries to escape.

"Leaving so soon? Too bad" he raises his right arm as if he's calling for something.

A sudden pain was felt in Saga's chest.

"What wrong?!" Lavi felt a sudden tug from the handcuffs

"The souls…. They're screaming… It's different from the death creatures." Saga's tries to recuperate.

"Do you like it? I found them somewhere… they say that they're looking for something."

Two more appear to them, but they weren't death creatures. They were more like the creatures that the Exorcists fight. Two level 2 and one level 3 akumas were in front of their eyes.

"They're not death creatures… They're-- "

"Akuma" Lavi said in shock. He then invokes his Innocence

"hehehe… I told you there's an Exorcist here." Said the level two

"I don't know what you mean, but the girl's mine" said the death creature.

"I'm not someone's property" Saga's bracelets suddenly transform into gauntlets and unleash her scythe.

"Are you sure you can fight in that situation?" said the level three then gives a sudden attack, luckily they manage to dodge it.

"This is bad." Said Saga as she tries to break her way out.

The enemies were about to attack until a small round ball appear at them and---

_**BOOM! **_

"Saga!" Kyra rushes over and throws the key to her.

Saga successfully catches the key "Thanks Kyra! Now run to safety!"

They quickly unlock the handcuffs, and without another second to spare, invoke their weapons.

With one swift from Saga's weapon, it instantly killed the death creature.

On Lavi's side, his hammer begins to grow and invokes his techniques.

"_Gouka Kaijin" _a red seal appears under the akuma's feet.

"_HIBAN!"_

A huge fire snake appears, destroying the level 2 akumas.

"Did we get them?"

"_**Not really…"**_

A level 3 gives an ambushed attack from behind, leaving Saga and Lavi flying in the distance. Lavi survived the fall, but Saga fell on the icy waters.

"Saga!" he immediately stands up and rushes to her, but before he could, he was blocked by the akuma.

"We're not finished yet, Exorcist"

As the akuma unleashes his finishing blow, leaving him defenseless, rays of blue light suddenly appear in the icy water and caught their attention. It was Saga standing on top of the water. But something is different about her, instead of brown color of her pupil of her eyes it became dark blue, and a pair of wings suddenly appears on her back. In a mere second, the akuma is caught in blue flames.

"Tch… this won't kill me." the akuma gives a smirk, but not for long, he felt a sudden pain, like something is ripping out from him. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Saga gives a mild smile as she says "you're free"

The blue flame devours the akuma and destroys it. A soul with a gentle smile appears in front of them, finally free from the Akuma body. It bids a simple thank you and goodbye as it slowly begins to fade.

Lavi was dumfounded, seeing this happen, it was worth recording. But stepping that aside, he quickly runs as he sees Saga, drenched and shivering, lying on the snow.

"Saga!?" there was no response from her. He then takes off his jacket and places it onto her. As he puts his hand on her forehead, he felt as if his hand was about to burn. With no doubt she has a fever.

"I have to get you back" he walks to the cabin with Saga on his back as he feels her shivering body.

"I-I c-can w-w-walk" Saga said, still shivering.

"That really didn't convince me." he tightens his grip on her "You don't have to carry the burden on your own."

"_Your back is warm."_ she wraps her arms around his warm body.

he was shock and flustered upon hearing that. He couldn't believe that Saga said that.

"W-what?" he looks at her, but she was already asleep.

Not long after, Kyra, Cyril and a group from the elite class show up and check on the situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEY! I finish the 5th chapter. This is getting a bit tense. I hope you enjoy it.

Please don't hesitate to comment. I want to improve my story a bit. PEACE OUT~


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own D gray man… but I love it (I own the OC's so no touchy~!)

I'm really sorry for the long delay… but here it is… enjoy~

* * *

Due to the incident that had happen during their ski trip, Saga and Lavi went home while Kyra and the other Elite Class investigate the area. It has been two days since the incident, and Saga's fever hasn't come down even for a bit.

"Just make sure that Saga will rest for a while" said Kyra on one end of the phone.

"You make it seem easy when you say that" Lavi sighs.

"Don't worry. Cyril already called her brothers. They'll be coming by tomorrow." She then hangs up the phone and Lavi did the same.

Remembering what happen he couldn't help but to wonder how Saga destroyed the akuma without using the gave out another sigh just a thought of that. Not for long, he began to hear footsteps along the hall. With no doubt, it was Saga was not resting.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you? You haven't slept since we got here, and that is so not you." She responded.

"Off to bed we go!" pretending that he didn't hear that, he carries her (bridal style) and goes to her room.

"Put me down!"

"Not listening"

"I said put me down!"

"Suit yourself" he dropped Saga as she lands on her soft bed. Saga felt like that she's restrain in her own house.

"I have to go to Cyril for a while"

"Hey wait!" Saga grabs Lavi's arm.

"What?"

"Can't you do it tomorrow? It's raining; there might be a thunderstorm later"

"I'll be fine"

"But-"she couldn't utter another word. She felt that there is something that she couldn't tell. As she leaned on her pillow, she gives deep sigh "you win"

Lavi felt something different about Saga. It is not the usual Saga who always wins in debates. In fact, this is the first time that she said these two words. Maybe it is because of her fever, but he couldn't help that there is more than that. He kisses Saga on the head and gently whispers on her ear "Don't worry"

"w-what was that?" this was the first time that he ever done that to her, especially on the kissing on the head part. That action gave Saga a deep blush on her face.

"I was just having my payback, looks like it worked" he gave a playful smile while Saga face turns a darker shade of red.

"I'm off"

"Wait!"

After he left the room, his heart began to pound louder than normal. He scratched his head with an embarrassing expression on his face. He didn't expect that he could do that. Did it start to sink? But he has to get rid of the buzzing feeling. After all, he is a bookman, train to record history, not to fall in love.

As he passed through the living room, he notices a pile of books scattered on the floor. He picks one up and looks at the title.

"D. Gray Man?" intrigued by the title, he began to open it.

Saga sensed that something's wrong, she sprints to the living room seeing Lavi with the manga.

"Wait! Don't read that!" she had forgotten about the manga that Kyra left at her house. She tried to snatch it away, but it was too late.

Too shock to speak; he saw himself and his friends in it. He couldn't understand this feeling of his, knowing that Saga was keeping this from him.

"How long have you known?" Saga couldn't answer. She felt that it wasn't her right to do that or afraid that he could not bear to accept it.

Without an answer from her, he clutched his fist, feeling that he had known the answer all along. He could not bear looking at her for a while. He angrily walked out. Saga tried to grab his arm but he just swept it away.

She felt her heart was going to explode. To think the worst case scenario was this.

Two hours had passed and still no reply from him. Thunder and lightning began to strike as loud as it could. Her body began to shiver, but it wasn't for the fever it was something else.

The phone began to ring. Saga reached out the phone as she gave a calm tone as possible.

"Hello?"

"Saga, it's me Cyril. Is Lavi there?"

"W-what are you talking about?! He has to be there!"

"Well he's not here for the past two hours! Not only that, Megara's back I'll tell Kyra that she'll lookout for her."

"_OH NO! Not this!" _she began to pant harder as her heart felt like it was about to explode. She was about to run out to the door until Kyra came inside, drenched and tired.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kyra pushed her down as she used her ability to know what had happened.

"Let go Kyra!" thunder and lightning began to clash. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Saga began to shiver in fear.

"How can you?! Huh?! You're too sick and if you step out of this house your powers might go berserk like the last time!"

"But Kyra, It's my fault! If something will happen to Lavi I'll-" tears of regret began to flow in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Blue fire began to arise as she unleashed her ability to pushed Kyra aside.

"Saga!" as Kyra looked up but saw no one in the house.

It didn't bother him to get drenched in the rain, he didn't even care. It was too painful for him to think that he might not be real. As he regained, he finally set off to Cyril's place.

Meanwhile, he couldn't go to Cyril's place, instead, he went to the nearest café' and sat near the window to calm down. He still can't understand of what had happened, and it pained him to admit that he might not be real. He leaned back, as he tried to forget the feeling.

The winds blew strongly; Lavi felt a pair of arms wrapped around him from the back. Lavi stiffened; he did not dare look at the person.

"Boo." said a voice from behind

He immediately stood up and saw a girl, with long blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, right in front of her. On the back of his mind he's saying "_strike! She's my type!", _but he gives a shocking expression.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she gives a playful grin.

"uh… not really.." he soon notices the uniform that the girl is wearing. "You're from the Elite class? I didn't see you before."

"So you're the rumored boyfriend right? I heard so many things about you while I was gone. The name's Megara Goldheart, nice to meet you."

She soon notices Lavi expression on his face.

"Seems like you had a fight with Saga…" She then grabs his arm and pulls him out of the café.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun"

"I really have to go to Cyril."

"Do you really want to go there?" her face became serious. "Saga lied to you, didn't she?"

Lavi felt like all that she had said was true. He couldn't bear to deny it. He soon fell into a deep trance, slowly losing his consciousness.

"So, are you still going?"

"No…"

"Good, now come with me" Megara smirked as slowly wraps Lavi into her spell.

The rain became stronger, thunder and lightning came along with it. Ignoring the weather, she then grabs Lavi and immediately went out of the café. It was a success and a perfect plan to get revenge on Saga, however she saw Kyra right in front of her and the plan became backfired.

Kyra's blank expression on her face suddenly became shock and concern as she used her ability to know what had happen.

"What are you going to do with Lavi?!"

"I think it's pretty obvious. After all, you did see it…"

"Are you sure you're going to do it?" Kyra seems like she's was warning Megara. Her ability to see people's past became stronger.

"Your power has improved. No matter, the time will come when Saga gets what she deserves." She let go of Lavi.

"He was too easy for me to manipulate. Don't worry; it's only a small spell that he'll obey me. But it seems like he was shocked of what had happen, he might say something really shocking." She smirks as she walks away.

As Megara left the two of them alone, Kyra tried to snap him out.

"We have to go Lavi, Saga is worried sick."

"Why should I? She deserves this…" Lavi was still not his usual self. He was still in Megara's spell.

Upon hearing those words, Kyra felt that it was too good to be true. Her tears began to flow from her angry eyes. As her one of her hands formed a fist, with all her might and without hesitation, she gave a massive punch on Lavi's face.

Lavi fell down from the wet ground as thunder and lightning suddenly collide. With the impact, he finally regained consciousness and sees Kyra's crying face. He realized what he had said a few minutes ago.

Kyra seemed like she's looking for someone, but she was too angry at Lavi to tell him. She leaves him without saying a word.

Not long after, a little girl stood in front of him. She kneels down and looks at his face.

"Why did you leave her?" she said with a blank expression on his face.

No words came from his mouth. He's totally speechless of what had happen. He felt guilty about this. He wanted to go back to check on Saga.

The little girl wasn't look surprise about this. She might have known that this will happen. She grabbed Lavi's shirt, as she tried to stop him.

"Why are you trying to stop me?!"

Her blank expression didn't change for one bit.

"The sick girl…"

Lavi's eyes begin to widen as the girl continues to talk.

"She went out looking for you…"

"_She would have stayed home! Dammit Why didn't I see this coming!?"_ He felt like a huge burden weighing down on him. Saga must have gotten a call from Cyril and immediately went to look for him,

"She's crying…. Look for her before it's too late."

The girl slowly vanished into thin air.

"_Not this again! Don't make me remember!" _He ran as fast as he could to search for her. From home to Cyril's place, she was nowhere in sight. But he can't give up; he continues to search until…

He found her near the park, drenched and couldn't stand up. He rushed to her side to check her condition. Upon seeing her, her condition became worse, and he felt like she shaking in fright, but he doesn't know the reason.

*****_**Crackle***_

As the sounds of thunder rang into their ears, Saga lunged towards Lavi. She was afraid of the storm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Don't make me go there!" Saga was already crying. She holds Lavi really tight, not wanting to let go.

"Saga? Oi! Saga!"

*****_**Crackle***_

"Someone!... Anyone!... Please save me!" a strong blue fire began to encircle them.

"_Oh shit!" _Lavi felt like he was in his own flames only hers are stronger. He couldn't see outside. He sensed that the flame will soon devour them.

"LAVI!"

"Kyra?! Are you there?!"

"What happened!?"

"Saga's abilities went berserk! She's not herself!"

"Lavi! Listen to me! Her power is too strong for us! You need to calm her down!" Black markings began to appear on Kyra's hand. "Garnet! Lily! Now!"

Lavi began to hear voices as different colors lights became vivid in his sight. It was like a barrier around it, trying to prevent any further damage.

"Calm her down!"

"Saga! Saga wake up! You're dreaming!"

"Please stop! Please stop!" Saga pushed him as hard as she could away from him. As her power became stronger than ever.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? You're suppose to calm her down!" said one of the Elite students.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Saga became weaker and weaker.

"Look at me." He lifted her chin but she refused. "LOOK AT ME!"

Saga gazed at his emerald eyes. "La…..vi…."

Lavi then wrapped his arms around her as he gently whispered in her ear. "It's okay… I got you… I'm here now… Don't cry anymore…"

The flames began to subside; he was able to have a clearer of the park. Not long he saw Kyra along with two Elite students in front of him.

"Finally, she calmed down. Such a pain" said one of the Elite students.

"Now, now Garnet, you wanted to help too you know." The other just smiled.

"Yeah yeah… and as for you!" she narrowed her eyes at the redhead Exorcist. "Do that again, so help me I'll-"

"Saga!!" Kyra approached at her bestfriend. "Saga! Saga! Come on! Wake up!"

"Don't worry, she's still breathing." He smiled as he carried her on his arms.

"Lavi, take her home. We'll take care from here" she stood up. "I gave some medicine to her brothers." She left with the Elite students.

Finally home, Saga won't let go of Lavi, even in her sleep. Accepting defeat, he laid down next to her while she was sleeping.

Meanwhile, he realized that this was the third time seeing Saga asleep like a little kid. As he noticed the silence atmosphere in the house, it came to his intention that she was lonely from the start.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low tone.

"Lavi…" Saga said suddenly. Lavi was not sure if she was half-sleeping or just dreaming.

"Saga?" Saga tightened her grip around him.

"Your body is warm, and I could hear your heartbeat. So, don't think that you're not real"

"Thank you Lavi, for saving me…" those words made Lavi stupor in tears .

After that, Saga opened her eyes and realized that she's too close to Lavi.

"I-I'm sorry!" She released her grip as her face turned dark red.

Lavi was able to stretch properly, with a smile on his face; he then patted Saga's head.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Saga couldn't understand what had happen, and her blank expression proved it.

"You should get some rest." He sat up and held her hand "And yeah, I'm not going anywhere"

"Huhh? What are you talking about?" Saga wanted to stand up but suddenly collapsed against him.

"We're going to fall"

They both fell from the bed to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked but Saga couldn't answer.

He became aware of their position, that Lavi was on top of her, while Saga was unconscious.

_*badump badump badump* _

His heart began to beat faster as his lips was an inch closer to her.

"_her lips looks so soft. I guess she won't mind.." _When he was about to place her lips onto hers---

_***knock knock knock***_

The door opened as a 16 year old boy, with black hair and brown eyes, entered the room and sees Lavi and Saga in their awkward positions,

Ladymagix: Chapter 6 done! Yey! PEACE OUT FOR NOW


	7. Brothers

_***knock knock knock***_

_The door opens as a 16 year old boy, with black hair and brown eyes, entered the room and saw Lavi and Saga in their awkward positions. _

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" he said.

"Siege, you're too loud." Saga said with a blank expression on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS SISTER!?" Seige's eyes became fiery with anger, obviously suspecting that Lavi was a potential rapist.

"_Why does it sound so familiar?"_ Lavi thought to himself "_dejavu?_"

_**Somewhere at Black order headquarters…**_

"_**HATCHOO!!!" Komui sneezed, "Someone's talking bout me.."**_

"_**Bless you nii-san" Lenalee said.**_

"_**AH!! THANK YOU SWEET LENALEE!"**_

_**Back to main story.**_

Lavi realized that he is still in that awkward position.

"Look! It's not what you think!" Lavi frantically waved his hands.

"No mercy!" a gun suddenly appeared on Siege's hand and point at Lavi. But before he could pull the trigger, Saga pushed away from him.

"Just leave the medicine and go home."

"Saga, I didn't actually mean---" before he could finish his sentence, Saga suddenly lose consciousness that made them really worried.

"What did you do to her you rapist!?"

"I'm not a rapist!"

"No excuses!" Blue flame suddenly appears around the room.

But when was about to initiate an attack, the boy android prevented the attack from happening by transforming his arm into a fire extinguisher.

"Leslie! I'm so glad that you're here!" Lavi gave a relieved sigh. "_this guy almost made minced meat outta me…"_

"Don't worry brother, he won't do us any harm" an eleven year old boy with the same features but with blue eyes enters the room.

"Please to meet you Lavi"

"Who are you guys?"

"The hot head over there is her twin brother Siege while I'm--" Serge responded

He's the one who created Me." the android points at the little boy.

"My name is Serge Talyor "Artemisia" Napier. the youngest among the Artemisia siblings." Serge gave a polite smile like an ordinary boy, but with a high IQ.

"You're Serge?" Lavi was amazed that an eleven year old was actually a genius.

"I see that you're baffled, however…" Serge faced Leslie as he initiate a command.

"Code: 317537 engage"

The android's arm suddenly transformed into a plasma cannon.

"Battle mode"

"W-what is this?!" Lavi was astonished at Leslie's weapon. This was the first time that Leslie showed any dangerous weapon. (and to think a plasma cannon.)

"Nothing harsh really… But I cannot exempt you for leaving our precious sister like that. I'm referring to getting her drenched in the rain in her unstable condition. I simply cannot leave that aside." Serge smiled sadistically as Leslie charged up his cannon. "No hard feelings, right?."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lavi's face was about to run pale.

"Cease battle mode" They realize that Saga had woken up from the noise.

"Sis!" the brothers said simultaneously.

She couldn't stand though, so she lay in bed and faced at them and pointed at the door.

"If you guys are going to continue this, then please leave." She then shifted to the other side and as she tried to get a wink of sleep.

"Saga…" Lavi was dumbfounded of how Saga treated her brothers, but he had a feeling that she has a reason for this.

"Okay, okay, we'll go. Let's go Serge." Siege pulled Serge and Leslie out of the room as they left.

"That was unexpected." said Lavi as he gave a sigh.

"Do they deserve a sister who made so many terrible things?" this was really unexpected to hear that from Saga. But as he tried to ask her, she was already asleep. Thinking that it was for the best, he left the room silently.

As they leave the room, the house became virtually silent. The brothers could not utter word to Lavi while Leslie was examining Saga's condition.

"I really should apologize for what had happen a while ago." Siege solemnly stated.

"No problem. It only proves that you guys are really are siblings." Lavi smiled playfully.

Leslie returns to the living room to give the result to Serge.

"What's her health Leslie?"

"Her condition is almost at the normal state thanks to the medicine that Kyra made."

"That's good." Lavi was relieved upon hearing the news.

"Which reminds me, I heard from Kyra about what had happen during the Ski-trip. I guess you want to know how my sister destroyed an akuma without using Innocence right?" said Siege as leaned back at the sofa.

"Yeah" the atmosphere became serious.

"To tell you the truth, we don't even know that it was possible for that to happen. When you think about it, Kyra told me that an akuma can only be saved by innocence, but when she saw Saga destroying the akuma, she couldn't believe it too."

"Unless…" Serge checked on Leslie.

"Leslie, can you check the files about the Minun Warriors." Leslie checked his memory drive, and found a match..

"Could it be?"

"What?" Lavi looked at confusion.

"Minun Warriors are different from the High Guardians. Could it be that she has a Soul Carrier like our ancestors?"

"Soul Carriers?" Lavi got even more confused.

"I guess you already heard about death creatures. As longs as it is a soul you're encountering, Soul Carriers are really powerful when it comes to that, because they can also save souls. That's why they have the ranks as a Minun Warriors, but Soul Carriers are becoming rarer and rarer by the generation."

"And since you need a soul to control the akuma, it was really easy for her to defeat it. But it's only a theory. After all she is a Minun Warrior." Serge said.

"Is she the only one?'

"On the contrary, there five of them, really different from us high guardians"

"Well, you see. My sister is different from the Elite Class; you could say that she the only Minun Warrior at school. she has another spirit inside of her. The problem is we don't know what her spirit is, even though she was already awakened." Serge gave a sad look on his face as he finishes his statement.

The room suddenly had a silent atmosphere. Lavi felt a great aura of guilt from them. He then remembered the time how Saga talked about her brothers. She was proud of her brothers. But a while ago he it was so unexpected of Saga to say that with a terrible burden in her heart.

"It's really painful for her, isn't it?" Siege said with a lowly voice. "After all, it was my fault of leaving her behind five years ago."

"_Siege! You'll come back right?" the little girl smiled as she held her brother's hand as tight as she could._

"_What are you talking about? We're getting out of here." The little boy smiled back. _

"_There they are!" said one of the men chasing them._

"_Oh no! they found us!" the children ran as fast as they can to escape from them. But before they were finally out of the clear, a barrier began to activate, leaving them apart._

"_Sis!" He turned around and ran back._

"_Don't come near me!" said the little girl trying to bear the electrocution._

"_I'm not going to leave you!" _

"_Grab them!" _

"_Siege, RUN! Don't turn around! just run!" she said as loud as she could._

"_But…"_

"_Siege, our little brother is waiting for us. Please protect him!"_

"_But…" _

"_I don't want anyone to endure our pain. So run!" _

"_I'll come back" the boy turned around and ran with all his might._

"Not long after, We heard that there was a massacre in the area. Since then, we're not allowed to see her, even on special occasions." Serge felt the same, but not as distressing as Siege.

"I don't think Saga will ever blame her brothers." Lavi concluded. "She's not that type. And it only proves that you guys are willing to be there for your sister."

"I guess so" Siege smirked.

Few knocks at the door was heard, and they saw Kyra and Cyril, exhausted from all the running.

"Is she alright now?" Kyra asked.

"Don't worry Lady Kyra, she's now safe."

"Thank goodness" Cyril and Kyra said simultaneously as they pant at the same time.

"Umm… Kyra…"

"I guess my punch worked." Kyra smiles playfully "I like you Lavi, but if my bestfriend gets hurt, I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp." She raised her fists.

"ah.. he-he okay?…" Lavi sweatdropped. _"I'm guessing she's serious…"_

"That's Kyra for you." Cyril chuckled. "That reminds me… Siege you left the café after you heard that Saga left the house, you haven't slept the whole time."

"Can you blame me?" Siege sighed

"eeh?! Is that why you call me out?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you stood up Saga's twin brother" Kyra laughed and then faced Siege "and I can't believe that you stood up Headmaster"

Not long after Saga entered the living room, and gave a cranky look on her face. She wouldn't expect that many people inside you house.

"SAGA~~!!" Kyra hugged her really tight.

"Kyra… I… can't… breathe" Kyra released the hug.

"Thank goodness you're safe" Kyra couldn't help but to cry like a kid. "You scared the life out of us!"

"Sorry."

"I guess we'll take our leave then." as Siege, Serge and Leslie were about to take their leave, they felt a sudden tug on their back.

"Don't leave yet."

"Saga?" Siege was dumfounded.

"I had a dream of what had happened five years ago. I never blame you Siege. In fact I was the one who pushed you out of that place." She hugs her brothers. "I'm just thankful that my brothers are safe." Saga gave a smile, being proud of having brothers at her side.

"Big sister…" Serge felt like he was about to cry like a little boy.

"Which reminds me, were you asked by the Headmaster to come here?" Saga asked suspiciously.

"They went here on their own will" Cyril answered for them.

"We were worried so we—" Saga hugged her brothers tighter as she laughed at them. "Thank you for coming!"

"Now that everyone's here, let's eat!" Kyra smiled.

"Maybe I should start cooking." Lavi gave a playful smile

"We never knew that you cook" Cyril and Kyra give a dumbfounded look on their faces. They can't believe that he can cook.

"Trust me, you won't like it" Saga commented on Lavi's cooking.

"Really? You actually finished my cooking, Sacky~"

"Waaah! Don't call me that!" Saga became flustered.

"It's a cute name for you, that's why I'm keeping it" Lavi teases Saga even more.

While Lavi continued to tease Saga, the brothers noticed something different about Saga and Lavi, especially Saga. Could it be that she has feelings for him or the other way around? They could not help but feel a little alarmed and fearful at the same time.

After dinner, the guests were about to take their leave. Cyril and Kyra bid their goodbyes, while Siege, Serge and Leslie stayed for a little while regarding a certain topic.

"Siege, you were about to meet Lavi at the café yesterday right? You don't have to hide it from me you know." Saga concluded.

Siege looks a bit hesitant to talk about it in front of her.

"I got a call from the Headmaster. She said that she knows how to get Lavi home."

"REALLY?!" Lavi cannot help to get excited upon hearing this.

"Isn't that great Lavi? You can go home!" Saga smiled.

"Woohoo!" Without realizing it, Lavi kisses Saga on the cheek. (and in front of her brothers.)

"L-Lavi?!" Saga's face turns red out of embarrassment.

"What?" he then realizes of what he done few seconds ago. He turns at her brothers and senses a terrifying aura around him. (more like an intent to kill)

"I guess you really want to die you dunderhead…." Siege pulls out his gun and points it at Lavi. His eyes flaming again.

"W-wait… it's not really a kiss!"

"So you mean it's a prank?" Serge gives a command at Leslie as he turn his two arms into a one big plasma cannon.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF OUR SISTER!?!" the brothers said simultaneously.

"EEEEHHHHHH!!!??~~"

I really wonder what will happen next…


	8. Meetings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own D gray man, but I own the OC's so no touchy nor copy my story and my OC's without my permission.

It's me again, I finally finished chapter 8! Oh well enjoy!

* * *

It was evident as they waited for their Headmasters arrival...

"Ahhh! I can't wait anymore! Let's go home!" Saga said who is still not feeling well,

"We can't, she's the Headmaster." Cyril said.

"I'm going home"

"Sure, if you want overtime in the next few months" Kyra words gave a big impact on Saga.

"What an amazing headmaster." Lavi gave a snicker as he sees Saga in her dramatic situaition.

Seeing that it might take a while, they decided to walk around for a bit. Meanwhile as Cyril went to his class, Saga, Kyra and Lavi explore around the halls, they soon noticed girls screaming around the classroom. They decided to check it out

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, class rep. feeling any better?" said one of her classmates

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"uhmm.. Well… You see, while you were out, we have a transfer student here. The Headmaster placed him in the Elite Class for some reason. It's too bad though that he's only visiting like Lavi"

"What does he look like?"

"Actually you can't miss him. He has white hair and a weird star-like scar on his left eye and always with the Headmaster."

"In short, He's cute" the girls couldn't bear but to shriek at the top of their lungs.

"OMG! He's here!" a young man,( 15 years old) with white hair and the visible scar on his left eye, enters the room. The girls rush at his side as they gave a friendly welcome to him.

He politely smiled at the girls. Not long after, he noticed the redheaded Exorcist with Saga, Cyril and Kyra.

"Lavi?!"

"Kyra—"Saga turns to Kyra for confirmation.

"It's really him"

Lavi gives an astonish look as his face. It felt like it has been a while meeting his face.

"AAALLLEEEN!" Lavi gave a playful hug at the white haired Exorcist. The girls gave a very loud shriek, like a fan girl watching a random moe story coming to life.

"_I never thought that girls are fans of this."_ Saga sighed as she pulls the two out of the classroom.

Not long after, two girls, with the same uniform as them, chases the white-haired Exorcist. As one of them catches her breath, the other punches Allen.

"We told you to stay put! The Headmaster will kill us if we were late" said the girl with long black hair and green eyes, as she punched him again.

"Calm down Garnet," said the girl with short jet-black hair.

"I'm really sorry about that." Allen gave an apologetic look on his face.

"Hey Allen. Who are those girls? Your girlfriends?" Lavi points out the two girls. _"strike! One of them is totally my type~!"_

"Of course not!"

"Well if that's that case…" Lavi then holds one of that girls' hand "Hi miss, wanna go on a date?"

"…..eh?" that's all that Lily could say.

"Go ahead Lily, I need to torture Allen." Garnet smirked.

"Can I come~?" Kyra smiled playfully.

"Kyra, you knew?!" Saga was dumfounded.

"Well, I did go to the café" Kyra giggled.

"Is Sacky jealous~?' Lavi gave a playful grin on his face.

"What did I tell you about that name?" Saga pinched Lavi's cheeks until it was red as a tomato. She then faced at the girls in front of her.

"It's been a while class rep. how's your fever?" Lily smiled.

"Lily Lamperouge and Garnet Elpis. Why didn't you tell me about this? especially your absences." Saga asked

"Sorry Saga, we were kinda busy. We were about to tell you but--"

"Well… SOMEONE didn't arrive at the café! Instead, he went frolicking around town, almost got himself killed, and almost killed Saga in the process!" Garnet commented with a killing intent around her.

Lavi then remembered the time that he didn't go there. A bit traumatize, he hid behind Allen as he avoided the aura.

"_She's scary…" _Lavi whispered to Allen

"_You'll get use to her." _

"Did you say something?!" Garnet cracked her knuckles that suddenly gave them the chills.

"N-no ma'am!" Lavi and Allen said simultaneously.

"Wait, Garnet Elpis? How are you related to Cyril?" Lavi asked.

"We're siblings" Garnet and Cyril said simultaneously.

"They have a complicated story" Saga commented.

As the classes came to an end, they all went to office to check. As they opened the door, Saga entered first and suddenly sensed something.

"GET DOWN!" Saga was able to dodge something from her side. She then gave a quick yet a light stab on the back as a counter attack.

As they look up closer, it was another classmate of theirs. She had short brown hair and blue eyes wearing the same uniform as them.

"That's not fun!" she said as she regained her composure.

"So does a surprise attack, Maia" Saga commented.

"As expected from an Artemisia" a woman with long black hair tied in a butterfly clip, she wore gray formal attire like she was a lawyer. She gave a warm welcome to them.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster" Everyone (except Lavi and Allen) gave a formal bow at her.

The Headmaster approaches the two Exorcists.

"So these are the handsome boys" she smiled.

"Don't try to fool me Headmaster, You knew from the start didn't you?" Saga pointed out.

The first few minutes, the Headmaster was a bit hesitant to answer. She then opened the top left drawer and took out a small booklet. She took a deep breath and hands it to Saga.

"What is this?" Saga looked puzzled, but there was something that she felt around the booklet.

"I think you know."

Saga opened the booklet and notices a picture on it. It is a little girl and a sparkling necklace around her neck.

"That's—"Lavi couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same girl in his dreams. Every detail on the picture was exactly the same.

"You know this person Lavi?" Saga asked, at the same time the others give a puzzled look on their faces.

"I thought I was hallucinating, I been dreaming about that girl way before I came here." Lavi answered.

"What is the meaning of this Headmaster?" Lily asked.

"A few years ago, a strange light appeared in our world. As we went to the source, the little girl came before us. She took off her necklace and gave it us. She said that it was important to her and to her world, and it was needed to be protected until the day comes. As finished her goal, a pair of wings suddenly covers her and she slowly disappeared."

"…. And that's what happened." The Headmaster gives a sigh as she finishes her story.

Everyone is speechless from the story. It's unbelievable that kind of story is really possible for them, especially to the Elite Class.

"So… You're telling us that we've been protecting a rock?" Garnet commented on the Headmaster's story.

"There's only one person who was able to control that amount of power and is able to protect it at ease." Maia answers as she gently lifts Saga's wrists.

"You mean—"Saga expects this coming.

"These bracelets were once that necklace and it not from here." Maia takes off the bracelets from Saga's wrists.

"It belongs to them." Maia then gave the bracelets to the two Exorcists.

"I believe you call them Innocence." The Headmaster smiled and leaned to her chair at the same time.

"I guess they were looking for the Innocence this whole time." Kyra giggled as she commented.

"…. And I guess their mission is done." Saga concluded as she looked at Lavi and gave a mild smile at him.

"I guess so" Lavi smiled back as he patted Saga's head.

As they were about to leave the room, the Headmaster, Maia and Saga stayed for a little while.

"I could see some changes in you, Saga." Headmaster commented.

"What do you mean?"

"It's really rare to see you smile like that in front of everyone that often." Maia pointed out.

"I guess so many things happen." Saga commented.

"You could say that. But if you get blinded during the battle, our title as protectors in our world will be stained." Headmaster clarified their code as Minun Warriors and High Guardians.

"You haven't fallen in love with him, have you?"

Saga couldn't utter a word. She felt like a really disturbing in her heart. She cannot explain it really well. Is she really in love? An awkward silence surrounds the room.

"I see…." That's the only thing that the Headmaster would say to her until she made a conclusion. "When the times comes they are about to leave, erase their memories."

" Headmaster!"

"It will for the better, you did it before right. A few years ago…"

"But Headmaster! I won't do it! I can't do it!" Saga felt angry about the command. She couldn't bear the erasing their memory.

"Then let me take you back to the topic," Headmaster stood up and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Do you love him?"

"I…."

"Do you love him or not!?"

"I… I…"

"Answer the question Miss Artemisia!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" Saga began to stupor in tears. She fell down on her knees and couldn't get up. "But I can't do it…"

The Headmaster just sighed at the situation; she walked closer to her as she kneeled down and embraced her. "I'm sorry. I was just testing you." She immediately stood up and went back at her desk.

"One more thing, keep an eye on Miss Goldheart for me. She might be up to something."

"Headmaster…"

"It's okay… I won't force you to do it."

"Understood Headmaster" Saga gave a formal bow and left the office.

"And she used to execute commands without hesitation." She smirked "It's a good thing that they came to her life."

"But I sense a crucial fate around her, mother" Maia said.

The Headmaster then sighed and looked at her daughter.

"What do you expect from a girl who killed hundreds of people by accident? That's why we sealed that room and made this into a school for a reason. And to think a year back she saved our world. We might be the ones who will be surprise of the results."

"I hope she can also save both worlds and stop this ongoing circle." Maia sighed as she placed down the folders that something engraved on it..

"_The true past."_

And done~ Remember to review, it really helps! Prepare for the next chapter…. It will be a FUN ride for them. And I guess that I'm almost finish~ PEACE OUT ps. Thanks for the people who reviewed!


	9. Get Togetherpart 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own D gray man, but I own the OC's so no touchy nor copy my story and my OC's without my permission.

Hey guys, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story… Hope you like my next chapter… ENJOY~

** ~*~**

"_**The preparations will be really within a few days. You might as well spend a bit before you can leave. No harm done right?"**_

Those were the last words that Maia and the Headmaster had said during the meeting.

After encountering the brothers and treating Saga's fever, a few days had past as Kyra, Lavi, Saga, Garnet, Allen, and Lily all decided tour around the city to spend their last day.

"Isn't this great that Saga's fever is all gone and Lavi and Allen can go home soon" says Kyra all cheery and excited.

"Do these clothes suit me?" Lavi asked as he wore a loose white polo with black buttons, black slacks and a pair of brown shoes.

"Well, of course it does~" A girl, with short jet black hair, wearing a cute a beret, a pair of eyeglasses, a fitting white polo (but loose on the chest part,) black skinny jeans and dark gray boots to top it all off.

"You're amazing Lily, too bad you didn't take out the eye patch~" Kyra remarked in a stunned voice. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and blue bolero on top, while cute blue shorts with black boots on the bottom.

"No way~ it will destroy his cute points~" Lily protested cutely.

Another girl, with green eyes and long black hair(until the waist), wearing a sleeveless shirt with a white shirt underneath, accompanied by a black mini-skirt, black and white socks until mid-thigh and a pair of black boots to finish it, drags someone out of the dressing room.

"Garnet, is she ready?" Lily asked with an exciting look on her face.

" Yeah yeah," Garnet bluntly replied while pulling a girl out of the dressing room.

The girl had dark blue eyes and long black hair with cute clips on it. She's wearing a pink dress (until the knee) and high heeled sandals that wraps around her ankles.

"STRIKE~!" Lavi exclaimed with obvious hearts in his eyes proudly proclaiming his famous 'She's my type' look. He immediately approached her and held her hand.

"Let's go on a date." He said bluntly and absentmindedly at the same time.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey Lavi, what about Saga?" Kyra asked as she tried to stifle her laughter as with the others.

"She is much sexier than Saga, I tell you that" Lavi soon notices a dark aura around the girl. "D-don't tell me…" his face suddenly turned pale.

"YOU STUPID RABBIT!" She punched Lavi high up without any hesitation at all.

"You're amazing…" Allen said as he continued to eat the burger in his hand. He was wearing a white sleeveless polo, then an oversized jacket with the sleeves rolled up towards his elbows, and a black scarf, adorned with little silver thorns, wraps around his neck. And to top it all off, brown shoes and black pants to match the outfit.

"Remind me again why am I doing this?" Saga pouted as she continued to pinch Lavi's cheeks.

"Because I want to see the great exorcists," said a man with blue shirt with a black vest and pants and brown shoes.

"I can't believe you Kayden." Saga punched Kayden on the head.

"Don't worry Saga, my brother won't do any harm" Kyra gave a cheery smile as Kayden hid behind his sister.

"yeah.. what she said" Kayden agrees.

"fine…" Saga continued to pout

"Anyways… We have a lot of pictures to take!" Kayden reaches out his camera and aims at the group. "Say cheese" he presses the button and a quick flash appears.

"What's that?" Allen looks at the gadget with awe.

"It's a camera" Kayden answered.

"But it's really small." Allen commented.

"There are so many cool things here…"

It took a while to convince Allen that it was really a camera.

As they go from place to place, the group notices that Lavi is always with Lily, from the coffee shop to the bookstores. Like a very calm atmosphere around them, more like a lovers' aura. After seeing such a situation, Garnet couldn't help but to keep Allen trembling really hard with a dark aura around her.

"I'm going to kill you Lavi!" said Garnet as she makes Allen tremble more than before.

"Could you please stop Miss Garnet," in a low voice he added.. "she's pretty terrifying.."

"Like hell if I'm going to stop!"

Meanwhile, as Kayden tried to calm Garnet down, Kyra notices that Saga's been quiet the whole trip. As she approached Saga, she realized the Saga has been holding a small gift on her hand. She used her ability of what was inside the gift but…

"You don't have to use your abilities you know. I could always tell you" Saga responded as she faces Kyra with a mild smile.

"What is it~?" Kyra childishly asked.

"well…It's a bandana." She shyly replied.

"You made it yourself?!"

"Well… this is not my first time making these." Saga commented.

"Aren't you gonna give it to him?" Kyra asked

"What makes you think I'm going to give it to him?" Saga responded, with her cheeks flaming red.

"You're too easy to read, sweetie." Kyra smiled cheerfully as Saga's face turned redder upon hearing her statement

"I'm not giving it to him." Saga put the gift in her small sling bag.

"EEEHHH~ why?" Kyra gives a confused look on her face.

"It's not worth giving anyway" Saga sighed as she pats Kyra head.

"Did something happen with the Headmaster?" she said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Because… You seem hesitant today" Kyra sighed as she went with her brother

Not long after, Kayden, Garnet and Allen approached them, while they're sort of in a gloomy state.

"What's with that look?" Saga asked.

"It really took a while to calm her down." Kayden responded

_LATER_

"The food here is awesome." Allen smiled as he gobbles up the food that they have bought. "What is this drink? It's really bubbly."

"Let me try." Allen gives the drink to Kyra as she drinks a bit of the cold beverage.

"Wait…STOP!" the Saga, Kayden, and Garnet exclaimed simultaneously.

In a second, Kyra suddenly burst in laughter and started talking really fast about stuff and nonsense, plus running around the room.. As she was about to make a run for the door, Kayden tries to control her sister for a bit as Garnet sent off a terrifying glare in Allen's direction, so terrifying that if looks would kill, this is an understatement.

"Not again…" Saga sighed

"W-what's going on?" Allen asksedin a worried tone.

"She get's all hyper from anything with sugar.. even the tiniest bit could send her running a 10 mile marathon." Kayden answered as grabs her without anyway to escape.

"And the last time she went hyper was the big chocolate fountain incident. We had to strap her down on the bed with a strait jacket!" said Saga as she helped Kayden with the bonding

"And not to mention, cleaning the chocolate stains in my room, including my manga collection!" Garnet added as she tried not to remember the horrifying sight of her knick-knacks covered in chocolate. (including her manga collection)

Not long after, Kyra began to sing like a little kid, who just learned her nursery rhymes.

_London Bridge is falling down…_

_Falling down~_

_Falling down~_

_London Bridge is falling down…_

"…Lavi kissing Lily~" As Kyra finished her song, all four of them gave a shocking look on their faces.

"WHAT~!?" the four of them said simultaneously as they tried to find Lavi and Lily but they realize that Lily and Lavi are not in sight. They were fooled as Kyra was able to escape from their grip.

"HAHAHA!!! MADE YAH LOOK!! FINALLY! FREEDOM!!!" Kyra blew a raspberry and ran out of their sight.

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Saga sighed as she and Kayden went a head start to look for her while Garnet, who was in a really bad temper, suddenly chased Allen to get her revenge.

A bit far from them, Lily and Lavi decided to stay and to help at the shop where Lily's cousin, named Hidekazu, sells cabbages.

"Lily, can you place the tools at the back?" Hidekazu handed out two boxes filled with tools, as he gave them to Lavi. "Now, back to my sheeps and bunnies!"

"Sheeps and Bunnies?"

"I guess you didn't know, We have a cabbage farm. Not only that, we also take care of sheep and bunnies?" Lily smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Don't forget to bring the key" Hidekazu added.

"Sure." Lily showed the way and Lavi followed.

As they went to the back room, they placde the boxes at the top of the shelf.

"Are you sure that it is safe?" Lavi said

"I guess we have to move it. We don't anyone to have an accident" Lily replied.

As they were about to leave the room they notice a figure by the door.

"ooooohhhH~ it'sh so dark~" said the figure.

"Kyra?!" Lavi was astonished upon seeing Kyra, it was really rare to see that in her current state.

"Oh no…." Lily smacked her forehead "someone gave her sweets..."

"Sweets?" Lavi looked puzzled.

"nooo~ someone gave a soodaa~" Kyra said with a childish accent.

"It still has sugar in it" Lily concluded.

"I has'h to go now~" Kyra slams the door as hard as she could.

Before they knew it, Lavi and Lily were stuck.

"Kyra! We can't open the door!" Lily bangs the door.

"Whoopsies~ oh well… Bye bye~" She then leaves the area.

_INSIDE…._

Lavi sighed. "Now what do we do? You have a spare key in here right?"

"That's just it.." Lily sweatdropped. " I don't have it…"

"WHAT?!"

They sensed something that is about to fall.

"WATCH OUT!" Lavi covered Lily as the tools came crashing down, Luckily Lily left unscratched but…

"Lavi, your back!" Lily said as her face turned pale upon seeing his back with bloodstains.


	10. Intuition, Empathy, and Ability part2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own D gray man nor Inkworld, but I own the OC's so no touchy nor copy my story and my OC's without my permission.

hey guys, another chapter just for you~

thanks for the reviews and favorites by the way, it really help. Anyways, enjoy~!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, I don't feel too well," Lavi complained as he shook the gravel off his hair.

"The impact was too much on you, so you should sit and rest while I heal you." Lily gently said as she helped him support himself against a moldy fort. She analyzed his wounds using her ability while wiping his bloodstained body. "Your back is totally crushed…"

_Bloodstains… His bloodstains are…_

"Lily, are you alright?" He gazed into her eyes. Soft and subtle tears flowed slowly from her eyes. "Lily, answer me!"

Her morose eyes gazed into his scared eyes. He was sure this wasn't the Lily he saw earlier. Lily was the kind of person who wouldn't go out of control. Her eyes had shown visible signs of her wanting to die. He wasn't sure why but she broke down in front of him.

"I wasn't meant to be saved, Lavi!" she screamed as her hands clenched his shoulders.

"No, don't say that…"

_The exact same words…_

"You don't fucking know who I truly am Lavi! If you were here a year ago, you'd rather have not risked you life for me! You'd rather let me die! I NEED TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP LILY! I CARE FOR YOU! I CARE FOR EVERY-" he stopped himself. He really had no idea these words would come right out of his mouth. Lily was right, he didn't really know much about her except she was saved by Saga, and she and Garnet were inseparable. But his knowledge about her stopped.

"L-Lavi… I'm sorry."

"Lily, come closer."

"What?"

"Just…" He reached his hand towards her. "Take my hand."

She hesitated for a while but she grasped his hand. Unknowingly, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her blush was imminent so she buried her head on his chest so that he wouldn't see.

"Don't forget that I am here, Lily." His hug became tighter. "I'm always here for you. Because, even if we are not that close to each other… and even if we don't really agree with each other most of the time… I want you to know that you are still important to us. We don't want to lose you." He poked her nose. "Okay?"

She wriggled her nose then laughed a bit. "God, if Saga saw the both of us, she'll murder me."

"S-S-Saga?! N-no! I-I…" he tried to defend himself but sighed in resignation. "Just enjoy the hug while you can."

"I can read your mind, you know. I know that you to ask something from me…" she freed herself from the hug. "Let me heal you while I answer your question."

"I'm fine, really. You don't really need to worry about me, Lily. See? My back's getting better." He presented her his back. Lily winced at the sight of it but she pressed her hands against it. "Lavi, brace yourself. This is going to hurt. I'm going to disinfect your back."

"EHHH?! DISINFECT MY BACK?! WHAT THE – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Liquid ooze seeped out of Lavi's wounds. Lily quickly wiped the ooze using a towel then bandaged his back. "How does that feel?"

"Lily, thank you."

She stood up, looked around then gave Lavi a big smile. "No problem. Now let's get out of here."

He grabbed her hand again as if he didn't want her to leave. "They can wait."

"What? And you said that you never wanted to be stuck with me." She vehemently retorted.

"Well, I want you here, and you can't do anything about it." He replied.

She sat down beside him then gave him a pat on the back. "It hurts when you move, am I right?"

"Yeah." He slightly nodded. "Be my support."

"Eh? How?" she quizzically glanced at the fort. "Isn't that your support?"

"Sit beside me." He urged on. Lily had no choice but to do so. "How's this?" she asked him.

"That's better, now I can hear you better. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How did Saga save you?"

"Well… I don't know…"

"_You're safe now…" The girl whispered to her ear. "Don't move – it's going to hurt more than you bargained for. Just sleep. I'll take you somewhere safe…" she gently lifted the Nameless up. The Nameless closed her eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked the girl. "You can't know who I am right now. Tonight, you're just going to know where you are headed and it is important that you heal. You don't know how valuable you are. That's why when you get well, you come to me."_

"_How… can I come to you? I… don't know… who I am…" The Nameless stammered. _

"_What do you mean you don't know? Can't you remember anything?" the girl demanded. It was hard for the nameless to think about anything. _

"_I- I can't… remember anything…" the Nameless began to cry vehemently. "I want to remember… I need to remember…"_

"_Don't stress yourself." The girl ordered the Nameless._

_The Nameless clung on to the girl then soon opened her eyes._

_Another girl was holding her tightly. She felt that the girl didn't want to let her go._

"_Garnet," the other girl whispered. "Stop it."_

"_HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO STOP?! LILY-CHAN! LILY-CHAN!" Her tears began to flow._

_The Nameless felt nothing. She wanted to tell the girl to stop crying. Why can't she?_

"_LILY-CHAN!"_

_Her clutches are painful… Who is this 'Garnet?'..._

"_Garnet, stop it." The other girl commanded. "You can't do anything about it. She does not remember you anymore."_

"_Lily… I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" she stammered._

_The Nameless touched Garnet's face. Then she fainted._

"… Then Saga and Garnet was gone. That time I wasn't aware of why Saga found me in pain and I totally had no idea who both of them was. I'm glad Saga saved me though…"

Lavi scooted over to the side then placed his arm around Lily. "Support me."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Support." She began to blush again, but this time, she controlled herself.

Lavi looked around then bit his lower lip. "Lily…"

"Oh, do you feel uncomfortable?" she asked him. Concerned, she sat up straight until Lavi was free to shift to support himself against Lily.

"I feel comfortable, alright." He replied. This is the truth – for Lily was the kind of person anybody can be comfortable with. Lavi misunderstood her intentions at first but then soon began to notice the real Lily. Even if she was his type of girl, there was something that is stopping him to go for it. It probably might be because of his hidden feelings for something else – or someone else. "_She might have a boyfriend! Maybe that's it!"_

"Uh… Do you have a boyfriend Lily?" he asked her timidly.

"Used to." She apathetically answered.

"Uh… Do you have any crushes?"

"Don't have one right at the moment."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah" She cheerfully countered. "Why?"

_Then why can't I tell her that I like her?_

"Wait, you said that you _used to _have a boyfriend, didn't you?" he shifted again, this time; the awkwardness of the topic was visible on his tone. "Can you tell me what happened to him?"

Lily paused for a moment then pressed a finger on Lavi's cheek. Lavi began to jerk after he felt the poke.

"Well, since I trust you. I'll tell you. But if you tell Garnet whatever it is that happened – I swear to God that you will be thrown towards the other side of this planet."

"Garnet does not know what happened to your boyfriend?" he exultingly clarified. "_I FEEL HONORED!" _He thought to himself.

Lily chuckled for a bit then her expression changed to a sad one.

"Well you see…"

_One year ago._

The Nameless began to contemplate on what happened the day before. The girl lit up the fireplace then offered the Nameless a drink. "Here, drink up."

"Thank you…" the Nameless replied. The girl observed the Nameless as she tipped her cup until her lips pressed the rim. She drank almost all of the coffee. "Thank you…" she repeated as she placed the cup carefully on the table. She sat up straight then began to shift her position uneasily.

"Um, please tell me your name." She lightly implored.

"Fine, my name is Saga Kerenza Artemisia," She replied as she took a seat in front of the Nameless. "I didn't expect you to forget me that much."

"Why did you save me?" The Nameless urged on.

"I told you earlier that you are vital." Saga coolly replied.

"I need to know what happened to me. I need to know my name."

"Your name is Lily Lamperouge. You're a victim of the Death creatures."

"Death Creatures?"

"I don't even want to mention anything about them. Anyway, did the coffee do you any good?"

"I… I think I like coffee." And finally, Lily smiled for the first time.

_Days later, though Lily was reluctant to go, Saga had to leave. She left her to stay with Hidekazu – who happened to be her cousin – or so that's what Saga told her. She was happy though since he might be a key to help me recover my memories. Hidekazu was the greatest cousin ever. He served as her guardian, and sometimes people do mistake him to be her dad. But she sometimes wished that it wasn't a mistake, that she wished he was her dad._

_Hidekazu would often teach her how to grow perfect cabbages on his garden, she would often accompany him during the harvesting season and both of them would sell those in the market where people would often call it top class._

_Before they would go to sleep, Hidekazu and Lily would share made-up stories about a world called Inkworld. We would often visualize about that world and paint it in the air. How colorful that world is!_

_Aside from fantasy, there were times they were aware of the reality around us. _

_Hidekazu works for the Elpis family. He needed to work there so that Lily would have enough money for my school. The Elpis were a hospitable bunch. Either Cyril or Garnet would drop by just to see how the flowers are going, they are really close to each other – but my friendship with Garnet could never be exceeded by the rest of my friends. For some reason, Lily valued Garnet more than she valued Saga – for some reason in which I seemed to forget. I thought that there might be a bond between us before._

"Garnet, do you believe in past lives?" Lily asked her one day.

Garnet dropped her books then stared at Lily as if she was crazy. "Of course I don't! But what made you think about that?"

"Well, you see… What if I told you that I knew you before we met? You know, before we actually met." She stressed on her point. Garnet was able to get what she meant. Instead of the reaction Lily wanted, Garnet began to cry. "Well, I feel the same too! Our friendship is like the river's water flowing towards the sea! It's continuous! Like the viscosity of the…"

"Mucus, yes. Since both of us stick together. I am totally aware of that Garnet. No need to include that and stress on it further." Lily countered.

Garnet laughed then picked her books up. "Lily, I'm glad I met a friend like you."

"I'm glad I met you too Garnet." Lily began to laugh then helped Garnet carry her books. "Damn, you guys from the Elite Class have to study for lots of things."

"Well, can't blame us. And you better learn how to use your ability." Garnet replied.

Lily poked Garnet's cheek using her wooden sword. "Yeah, right. How could you be sure that I have this ability? I'm looking at the good side, I won't be sent to work for the government. I hope you're still not under the clutches of the government."

Garnet looked up, "Well… you see…" _You used to join me in my trainings. _

"Whatever, Garnet. Get going, both of us are going to be late."

An awkward silence surrounds the room, but not for long. Lily stood up and brushed the dust on her clothes as she heard voices coming from the outside.

"_LILY!!! LAVI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _it sounded like a girl's voice

"_I REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU ALLEN IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO LILY" _said another girl in a temper

"_I SAID I WAS SORRY" _said a guy with a polite tone.

"_OOWIEE… MY HEAD HURTS…" _said another girl who had seem to have sobered up from the sweets.

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE A BETTER GRIP ON YOU SISTER." _

"_I SAID I WAS SORRY_" Said another guy with a big brother sound

"_MEN…" _The girls said.

As they heard the voices, Lily took a deep breath and reached out her hands to help Lavi get up.

"Guys! We're here!" Lily shouted as she banged the door as hard as she could.

"Are you okay guys?" Saga said with a worried voice. "Don't worry, I'm gonna let you out!"

"I think we should stand back" Lavi said. He took a few steps back, but he tripped over a box of tool and landed on Lily instead.

Saga gave a kick in order to break it open. It succeeded and they were able to see a clearer view. As it turned out, they saw Lily and Lavi, with their lips touched each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friend made mostly this chapter, since she is one of the characters here... (that's a load off on my shoulders XDD). So special thanks to my friend. Anyways, I hope you like it~ I know I do. PEACE OUT~ Ps. Thanks again for the review.


	11. So Close

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own D gray man nor the song, but I own the OC's so no touchy nor copy my story and my OC's without my permission.

Hi everyone, it's me again with another chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter~ trust me, you'll like it. I even cried in this chapter. Anyways enjoy~!

An awkward silence surrounded the room. Speechless of what they saw, Garnet gave a blank expression around Lavi as she held her drink.

"Allen, hold this…" Garnet gave the drink to Allen.

"Okay" he then realized Garnet's motive. "WAIT GARNET!"

Garnet wasn't responding to him as she was cracking her knuckles and her blank expression suddenly became a killing intent.

"You're in for it now." Allen said with a badgered tone.

"It was just an accident, ask Lily." Lavi said.

As they turned to Lily, she wasn't herself. She was more like a little girl with a hyper expression.

"This proves it." said the Elite students.

"Proves what?" asked the two exorcists.

"Allen, you saw how my sister went all hyper in sweets right? Well, in Lily's case, she gets all hyper when she is kissed by a guy." Kayden explained.

"Uh-oh…" Lavi face began to become place as Garnet prepared her attack.

"DIE LAVI!" Garnet gave a powerful punch that sent Lavi flying out of sight.

After a while…

"Don't feel too bad Lavi, Garnet won't hurt you anymore." Kyra tried to calm down a traumatized Lavi. She then noticed Saga in a different aura.

"Are you okay Saga?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are~" Kyra playfully teased Saga. "I know! How about you use that ability~? Lavi's injured anyway."

"K-K-Kyra!"

"What ability?"

"You see, Saga can heal any wounds, but to do that, she must kiss that person…" she then pointed at her lips. "….on the lips~"

"Like hell I'm going to do that!" Saga said in a bashful tone.

"I know you want to~ it's not like it's your first time~" she smile sheepishly.

"S-shouldn't you be meeting Cyril right now?" Saga pointed out. She then left them without realizing that a small gift dropped from her bag.

"Something fell from her bag" Lavi stated the obvious. He picked it up and noticed that it was for him. He began to open the wrapped gift and saw a hand-made bandana in it.

_*badump badump badump*_

"_Oh shit! Not this again… what the hell's wrong with me?!"_ His feelings began to swirl one way or another. He could not understand of his feelings whenever his eyes meet at hers.

As Kyra noticed his expression, she gave a pat and smiled at him like she knew what was going to happen.

"I think you already know" she said.

"I still don't understand" Lavi sighed.

"Are you sure about that~?" Lavi realized that Kyra used her abilities at him.

"You read my mind, didn't you?" Lavi pointed out.

"It's almost the Lumina party, you have to do something before that happens right? You know, make sure that you won't regret anything… you might need it~" said Kyra, she then left Lavi to meet up with Cyril.

After that, he tried to organize his thoughts and came into a conclusion. He took a deep breath and started to run to Hidekazu's store. Once there, he was able to meet Lily, Garnet, Allen, and Hidekazu who was carrying two huge bags of sheep feed and cabbages.

"Do you want another trip to the moon Lavi?!" Garnet said as she gave a murderous glare at him.

"Garnet, is he the one who gave my precious cabbage a kiss?" asked Hidekazu as he tried to find a shotgun.

"Don't worry Hidekazu, I'm fine~" said Lily sobered up from the incident.

"No one shall touch my precious cabbage!" Hidekazu concluded.

"Cabbage?" Lavi became puzzled.

"Hidekazu always says that to Lily. They're cousins" Allen whispered to Lavi.

"Alright" Lavi then approached Lily "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"So you are stealing MY CABBAGE!" Hidekazu overheard their conversation, as he was about to give a massive attack to Lavi, he was stopped by Lily.

"Never fear Hidekazu, I'm a strong girl~!" said Lily with an energetic tone.

"Okay then Cabbage. Make sure you hurry back, we don't want the sheep and bunnies to get hungry." he then left them alone.

"We should go Allen, I'm not done with you" Garnet pulled Allen's ear as he being force to come with her.

As they were left alone, Lavi couldn't utter the right words to her. He felt like he wanted to reach something to Lily about the incident. But before he could say something, he was interrupted by Lily.

"I know… Just say it to me." Said Lily, as she smiled at him.

He took a deep breath and confronted her with ease.

"I like you……"

Later that night, people began to gather around the park as the prepared for the party. Each of them had their own group and place to see the main event, the wondrous meteor shower.

Meanwhile, as Saga patrolled around the area, she felt like she was not feeling well. She was not in the mood to join in. as she was finished with her shift, she went to the nearest tree and there she sat under its leaves. She sighed as she looked at people spending their family.

"SAAAAGGAA~!" Kyra suddenly jumped in and gave a tight hug to Saga.

"Kyra… Losing… breath…" Saga began to choke.

"I'm sorry~" Kyra smiled as she released Saga from the dangerous hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Saga in her recovered state.

"Haha, yeah right! I know you're true feelings Saga, there's no need to hide it"

"I never said I was hiding it…" Saga pointed out. "by the way, where's your dunderhead of a boyfriend?"

"Oh Cyril? He's with Garnet and the others. And I haven't seen Lavi for a while." Kyra smiled.

"I never asked for Lavi."

"but you were about to~" she then playfully teased Saga.

"You love him don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I don't have to use my power to overhear your conversation with the Headmaster." Kyra smiled.

Saga sighed and looked at her best friend with a mild smile. "What happens if I say that I do love him? It's not like we are meant to be together…. He's a Bookman while I'm---"

"Those are just mere titles…it means nothing without a person knowing. But love is different. It doesn't need titles or ranks to appreciate for who you are. You just have to be you. Ain't that right?"

Saga was speechless. She felt like her bestfriends words had a point. But somehow she couldn't get rid of the feeling of jealousy.

"You got those from your boyfriend Cyril didn't you?" she sighed.

"You should come with us. Everyone is waiting"

"nah… I'll pass for a while. And besides, your family is waiting for you" Saga concluded.

"alright, but don't miss too much fun~" Kyra smiled as she went to her family.

"Alright, say hi for Kayden for me" Saga said as she gave a waved to Kyra

"A family huh..?" Saga said reluctantly as she tried to cheer herself up. Since she used to spend it with her foster mother, but she couldn't do it now. Even with her brothers, they were not allowed to see each other in public for she thinks it was for the best, and to their safety.

"_I wish they were here…" _she sadly sighed as she met loneliness one again.

"You'll catch a cold you know. We don't want you to a fever again…"

Saga turned around and saw the redhead Exorcist wearing the bandana she made.

"_Oh crap! where did he get that bandana?!" _She didn't know how to react or whether to be surprised, happy, or shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"That still didn't convince me." Lavi smiled.

"There's nothing that would convince you." Saga sighed.

"Awww… don't give me that look Sacky~"

"You really like my nickname do you?"

"Yup, and there's nothing you can do about it"

"fine fine. You win." Saga smiled. "Shouldn't you be with Lily, I thought you like her."

"Well…"

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_He took a deep breath and confronted her with ease._

"_I like you…… as a friend." Lavi concluded._

"_I already know that" Lily smiled at Lavi. "You like Saga don't you?"_

"_More than that…." Lavi finally confessed. "And I need your help with something." _

"_Okay then~ I'll help! This is going to be fun" Lily gave a cheerful smile as they set out for the plan._

"_Come on Lily, we need to get this home first." Said Hidekazu while carrying the stuff for his precious cabbage garden._

"_OKAY~ you'll know soon enough Lavi!" Lily smiled as she catches up with her cousin._

_[End of flashback] _

"She's doing a little job for a while" Lavi answered "by the way, thanks for the bandana"

"It's nothing really." Saga face began to fluster. "Wait, what job?"

"Okay everyone, here's a special request for the special someone." Said Lily as she was about to play the song. "One more thing… Lavi you owe me~!" she smiled.

As the music started to play, Lavi gently wrapped Saga with a jacket as they both sat down on the soft grass and waited for the main event.

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

_**  
**_Saga laid her head on Lavi's shoulder as Lavi wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"I can't believe it went by so fast…" Saga gave a mild smile at him.

"Yeah…" Lavi smiled back. "I had fun" he said in a tone different from his usual.

"Something wrong? Does your back still hurt?' Saga gave a worried look on her face.

"No, it's nothing."

_  
__**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**_

_  
_Falling stars began to appear. They both watched the majestic scenery. Lavi felt like never wanting to let go of this moment. He softly tightened his grip, and then delicately pulled her closer to him as he reminisced all of the moments they had together, from the first meeting until now.

"Hey, have you made your wish?" Lavi asked.

"It's already done, even though it's only like this" Saga smiled with contentment as she gazed at the meteor showers.

_  
__**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
**_

Instrumentals came in. Saga noticed that it was getting late and most of the people there left the area. But she did not want to let go of this moment. She wished a little more time. No matter how much she wished for it, she has to prepare.

I guess it's time for us to go." Said Saga as the instrumentals slowly faded. She tried to stand up but something had stopped her from doing so.

_  
__**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?**_

"Not yet…" Lavi pulled her really close to get a better view of Saga's face. He wanted to see her long silky hair, her sparkling brown eyes, her rosy cheeks and her luscious pink lips. When he did, he gave a tender kiss on the lips, and the last two falling stars gave a beautiful blessing to them.

_  
__**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**_

After that, he gazed at her for a long time and he gave a few strokes on her cheek and hair. He leaned closer to her ear and gently whispered to her "Mine too…"

"Thank you…"

_**  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

As the song ended, Saga was speechless of what he had done. She was flustered from that moment. But in the end, she smiled and felt contented as they both went home with their hands held to each other, never wanting to let go.

*phew* done! I hope you like it…I know I did~ oh yeah… about the song. I always wanted to try to use this without the dancing part since it's was already common. And here's a fun fact, the reason why I chose this song is because, believe it or not, this song gave me a full plot of my story. So thank you song –smiles- anyways… please review if you really like the chapter… PEACE OUT!


	12. Finale

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own D gray man, but I own the OC's so no touchy nor copy my story and my OC's without my permission.

Hey guys, I really hope you'll like this one. Please do enjoy~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Allen POV]

At the Elpis household, I woke up around 4 am in the morning. And for some reason, I could not sleep again.

As I remembered the time how Garnet and Lily found me at the beach. At first, I only came here to look for Lavi. But now, I was really happy that came here. Not only had they had amazing yet complicated stuff here, I became close with everyone, especially Garnet.

"_I guess I'm hungry…"_ I decided to stand up as I roamed a bit.

Along the way, I saw Hidekazu, taking care of the garden. I then waved at Hidekazu, as he waved back. Not long after, I went to kitchen to get a snack, as he grabbed all the food that I can get from the refrigerator. I'm sure they don't mind about that. I mean they did say that it was okay. As I was about to munch down the delectable cuisine, I felt a hollow block landed on me.

"YOU EAT TOO MUCH!" as I turned around, I saw Garnet along with Lily

"Garnet, Lily, what are you doing here at this time?" I asked as I recovered from the hit.

"We have our shifts remember?" Lily answered "and besides, we were preparing for something."

"What were you preparing?" I gave a puzzled look.

"Are you going wear those when we get there?" Garnet pointed at my pajamas.

"Come on already!' Garnet said with an impatient tone.

As I changed into my uniform, we all went to the car, but I don't know where. They did not tell me. As we got out of the car, I felt the breezy wind going through my skin, and heard waves thrashing down like it was dancing.

"This is…" I was astonished upon looking at the scenery.

"What does it look like?" Garnet said sarcastically "It's the beach!"

"This is our first meeting…" Lily said. "I'll leave you guys alone" she cheerfully said as she left them alone.

"So… I guess this is it…" I said as I gazed upon the scenery.

"Yeah…" she turned her head as if she was hiding something, but I couldn't help wanting to look at her face, as if I wanted to gazed into her eyes all the more. As I looked at her, I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" I wanted to hug her; I wanted to spend every moment I have with her.

"I'm NOT CRYING!" she said punched me on the head, but I don't mind that. I didn't really care, because for some reason, I'm really going to miss that.

I then went closer, just to see her crying face. I wiped her tears and gave a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Hey… I'm really happy that I met you" I could tell that she was stunned of what I said.

"Why?" she asked softly.

I was really glad she asked me that. I went closer and closer, and without hesitating, I kissed her on her soft lips. I didn't care how long the kiss last, but I felt like it was the longest kiss I ever had.

"Because I love you…." That was the last thing I said to her as we prepared for the departure.

[End of POV]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Normal POV]

Meanwhile, at Saga's house, somewhere around the 5 am in the morning, Lavi got up from his bed and explored around the house for the last time. As he entered Saga's room, he saw the sleeping Saga once more. He went closer to the bed and stroked her soft hair as he waited for her to wake up.

Not long, Saga opened her eyes and realized that Lavi was already there by her side.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hey yourself…" He then kissed Saga's hand.

"W-w-what was that for?!" Saga began to fluster.

"It's a good morning kiss" He playfully teased.

"W-will you stop doing that!" She became more and more flustered.

"I can't help it" Lavi gave a smirk as he leaned closer to her "and I wanted to see your flustered face for the last time."

Not long after, they noticed Leslie was there the whole time

"Wait Leslie! Don't send it!"

"video sent…" not long after, they heard footsteps and a bang at the  
door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Siege arrived with a murderous intent around him. He points out his gun to Lavi's forehead and pulled out his phone and showed him the picture of them a few minutes ago.

"W-w-wait! It's not what you think!" unable to move from his  
position.

"Try not to resist, we will show no mercy for taking advantage of our beloved sister" said Serge as he commanded Leslie to engage battle mode.

"Not this one again…" Saga gave out a sigh.

"Saga~!!! I'm so proud of you~" Kyra arrived as she glomped Siege down.

"So proud of what?"

"You know~ about last night~" Kyra gave a playful tease.

"K-KYRA!" Saga became more and more flustered.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?" said the two brothers simultaneously.

"Saga and Lavi ki—"Saga and Lavi covered Kyra's mouth.

"Nothing happened~" they both said simultaneously.

"_I don't want to get myself killed"_ Lavi thought.

"_I don't want them to destroy my house"_ Saga thought

Later, they all set out to the school. They did not mind the rain, especially Saga. She felt like walking through the rain, but they all have their umbrellas prepared.

"I'm going to miss this." Saga smiled mildly.

"This somehow feels familiar" Lavi replied as he gazed at the rain.

"Oh right~ you were too sick to remember." Kyra smiled cheerfully. "This is where Saga found you~"

"Well, I guess I'm in debt to Sacky." Lavi gave a playful tease.

After a while, they noticed a limousine passing them. As the door opened, they realized that it was Lily, Garnet and Allen inside of it.

"Hey guys…" Lily gave a cheery greeting to them.

"Are you guys are going to stand there in the rain or are you guys going to come with us." Garnet sighed.

"Come on Lavi, you're missing the fun." said Allen as he gobbled down his breakfast.

"Okay~" Kyra hopped in and noticed Garnet's flustered face. "ohhh~"

"W-what?!" Garnet began to fluster the more.

"Nothing~" Kyra smiled. "Are you guys coming?" she asked to Saga and Lavi.

"nahh… I need the walk." Saga replied.

"Me too…" Lavi smiled.

"okay then~ see you at school~" Kyra waved them goodbye as if she already knew what was going to happen.

The limousine left them behind. Saga couldn't help but to wonder why he didn't joined in.

"You don't have to go with me you know?" She smiled.

"What happens if I said I wanted to walk with you?" Lavi lifted her chin and he gently pushed her against the wall.

"People will see us here you know" said Saga as if it didn't affect her.

"It's 5:30 in the morning." He gently caressed Saga's hair. "I will never forget about you"

Tears suddenly ran down on Saga's cheeks.

"W-wait! I'm sorry!" he felt like he wasn't supposed to do that.

"Why are you apologizing? you stupid rabbit?" she smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"I—"but before he said another word, he heard a ring from her phone.

"okay… uh huh… we'll be right there." Saga hanged up the phone and looked at Lavi.

"We'll talk about it later. We don't want the Headmaster to wait." She said. As they were about to talk to their destination, Lavi pulled her to his side ad kissed her on the lips.

"I might not have the chance to say it later, but I hope this one will surely return the favor" He smiled as he gazed at Saga's flustered face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they prepare for the departure of the Exorcists. Lavi and Allen began to say their goodbyes to the Elite students…

"We're going to miss you~" said one of the students

"Please visit us soon~ we'll be waiting for your arrival." said one of their fans.

As the Elite students, with the exemption of Lily, Garnet, Saga, Kyra and the brothers, gave something as a token of their appreciation. The others had their own conversation.

"Man, our classmates are really annoying…" Garnet said with her usual temper.

"Now now, you don't have to be temperamental today since I already know what happen a while ago~" Kyra playfully teased.

"YOU READ MY MIND DIDN'T YOU?!"

"waaaahh~ Saga save me~!" Kyra gleefully hid behind Saga's back.

"Kayden, did she eat some sweets today?" Saga sighed.

"Nah… it's not the sweets." Kayden replied.

"Which reminds me, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Lily asked suspiciously at Kayden, Cyril, Siege and Serge.

"I study here." Cyril replied.

"We were also called by the Headmaster" said the Artemisia brothers simultaneously.

"I wanted to say goodbye" said Kayden

After they said their goodbyes to the Elite students, they all stayed after school and went to the Headmaster's office to discuss an important matter.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" asked Maia with a blank expression on her face.

"Weren't you the one who can see the future?" Saga said sarcastically.

"Haha… very funny." Maia said with a sarcastic tone as well.

"Anyways…" Lily interrupted. "Headmaster, how can you transport them back into their world?" she asked while the Headmaster slowly closed the small book.

"Not me…" she answered and she pointed the booklet to Saga and Allen "they will…"

"EH?!" they said simultaneously. (except Saga, Maia and the headmaster.)

"How's the possible?" Kayden questioned the Headmaster.

"Well, the reason why Allen and Lavi came here was because of the ark. And according to them, Allen is the only one who can control the Ark. If you could control it here, you could go back." Maia explained.

"ookay… but what about Saga?" Cyril asked.

"Apparently, the reason is Saga has a similar ability like Allen, and because she inherited most of the powers." Serge gave a brief explanation.

"Not only that. " Headmaster continued. "There was an ability that was given to her four years ago so that she could seal the most powerful Death Creature. And to think it was a success." She smirked.

"How's this connected exactly?" Cyril gave a puzzled look on his face.

"Sealing is just a term for transporting them into another dimension. That means there might be a probability for their departure." Headmaster replied.

"Can you explain it in Layman's words?" Garnet interrupted.

"It means she has the ability to cross dimension." Maia replied.

"But headmaster, How can I?" Saga said.

"We could use that room as a medium and---"Maia was interrupted by a loud bang at the wall.

"Wait, I know where this is going, and I don't like it" Siege gave a serious look on his face.

"I have to agree with my brother with that." Serge replied. "Headmaster, if our sister will use that power from four years ago, the possibility will be really slim. And I'm really sure can't use that great amount of power twice, especially to a Minun Warrior. Surely you have to reconsider."

"I know how you guys feel about what happen 4 years ago. But this might be their only chance to go home." Headmaster replied.

"And I'm pretty sure Saga already agreed with this" Maia joined in.

"Thank you for worrying about me" Saga smiled and hugged her younger brother, Serge. "Don't worry about it okay? I won't use that much…"

"You promise okay?" Serge tried his best to hide his emotion from the others.

"Are you guys ready?" asked the Headmaster to the Elite Students and the Exorcists, and they all agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting they all went to the barred room. Saga felt a nostalgic feeling around it.

"How ironic…" Saga smirked as she felt an ache from her heart.

"Something wrong Saga?" Lavi asked with a confused look on his face.

"For all rooms, it had to be this." she smirked.

"What's with this stupid room?" Garnet sighed.

"Now that you mentioned it, whenever I try to use my ability, I can't get through." Said Kyra.

"I could sense a tremendous aura within it. Headmaster, what's with this room?" Lily said with an astonished look on her face.

"I'm not surprised that you guys don't know since the school was opened three years ago." Maia replied. "But I don't have the right to tell you about that." She then faced at the Artemisia twins. Saga gave a nod and Siege gave an answer.

"This is where… Saga and I were sealed when we were kids, but I escaped earlier than Saga." Siege replied with a regretful tone.

"Like I said, I'm really thankful that my brothers are safe" Saga sighed "but somehow I feel at ease now"

"Why?" Kayden asked.

"That's simple really" Saga said as she approached Lavi. "It's because whenever I pass this room now, I always think how I met Lavi" she smiled as Lavi gave a confused look on his face. (a/n: read chapter 2)

"I got it~" Kyra smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Lavi.

"It's a secret~" Saga smiled. "Anyways are you ready Allen?"

"Ready when you are…" Allen replied.

As they were about to begin, Maia gave the bracelets to Saga. Saga then held Allen's hands as a ring of blue fire began to surround them. Allen closed his eyes and recited the lyrics in his head while Saga focused on the bracelets. Not long after, the door began to change its shape and they were able to see the other side of the door. They were able to see a bit of the Ark.

"I guess it worked." Saga sighed "but you have to hurry though, we don't know how long it might last." She said as gave the bracelets to Allen.

The Exorcists gave their last goodbyes to the Elite students.

"So… I guess this is really goodbye" Lavi gave a mild smile.

"Yeah…" Saga smiled back. "Thank you for everything."

As they were about to step into the portal, Allen felt a sudden tug on his sleeve.

"Don't go…" Garnet tightened her grip on Allen's arm, not wanting to let go.

"Garnet, we don't have time for this." Saga said with a serious tone.

"Please! Don't go!"

"They're also at war Garnet! They are needed!"

"No! No! No! I love Allen!" Garnet finally said what she wanted to say.

"Garnet…" everyone was dumfounded, especially Lily.

"Garnet, I know how you feel but---"Saga sensed something wrong. She felt like something evil was about to appear.

"Get out of here now!!"

Not long, a huge explosion appeared around Saga's area.

"SAGA!!" Everyone shouted.

As the smoke began to clear, they were able to get a better view of Saga. An Elite student was with her, as she unsheathed her weapon, she stabbed Saga on the chest.

"M… Me… ga…ra" said Saga as she coughed a bit of blood.

"I've been waiting for four years to use that power again" Megara pulled as her sword and utter an Incantation.

"Get… them… out… now…" Saga couldn't bear the pain as she gave the order.

Red light surrounded them as Megara continued her chant. Not long after, the Elite students and the headmaster suddenly felt something was straining them.

"What is this feeling? I can't use my powers" Kyra gave a shot of using her power, but no avail.

"This is the power of Goldheart. It can manipulate a certain power and use it against them." said Maia as struggled her way out.

"You didn't think I'll let you guys off that easily. Now, I need the Artemisia's blood." Megara smirked as she was about to make a final blow.

"Crown Clown!" Allen activated his Innocence to block her attack.

"I will not let you hurt Saga." Lavi said as he activated his Innocence.

"I told you get to out…" said Saga as Lavi treated her wound.

"And I told you that you don't have to carry the burden on your own." Lavi examined her wound as he gave pressure in it. "This doesn't look good."

"My my… it seems as though your lover is here" She smirked. "But it's too late now! Her blood is now spilled; Death will be released once more!"

Megara felt like something was devouring her from within. "W-what is this!?"

"_**Foolish child!""**_

"We had a deal!"

"_**You were always weak, but a perfect host for my awakening~ bwahahahaha" **_

"NO! AAAAHHHHHH!"

As darkness began to devour her, a Human with big demon wings and markings around his body suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I am Death…" He said deep menacing voice.

Dark clouds began to gather around Death as the Incantation was almost at its end. Little by little, the school began to crumble, and death creatures began to roam the earth

The Elite Class and the Exorcists tried everything they could to stop him, but it was no use.

"The whole city is going to be destroyed if we don't do something!" Seige said as he continued to focus his power on his barriers.

"Siege! Let me fight!" Saga tried to stand up but she was strained by the others.

"No! It's too dangerous for you!"

"But I'm the only one who could do it!"

"If you use that ability again---"

"Siege please!" Siege gazed at Saga's unwavering eyes, like she already knew what was going to happen next. "I will not let him win against this."

"Big sis…" Serge could not help but to let his tears flow. He felt like losing his sister once more.

"I'm sorry Serge, I broke our promise…" Saga said as she went through the barrier with a mild smile on her face.

"It's useless now!" Death laughed menacingly.

"Saga took a deep breath as she was encircled by blue rays of light. As she focused all of her power, the little girl suddenly appeared in front of them with tears flowing down her cheek.

"You're…" Lavi was baffled of what he saw.

The girl didn't utter a word. As she went inside the circle, she began to dissolve into blue feathers and merge into Saga.

Blue flames began to surround her body,

"You will not prevail! I swear to you, that you will be defeated." A pair of wings suddenly appeared on Saga's back as she was surrounded by the blue flame. She gave all of her power that unleashed a great luminescence as her final blow and sealed away the death creatures once more.

"Nooo! THIS CAN'T BE!" said Death as he began to disintegrate. "I know you! You're the one who sealed me four years ago! I thought you--- ARRRGGH!"

"This is my true power… I will seal you again!" Saga raised her hand, as the rays of light began to seal him away.

"Bwahahahaha…You think that I could die easily?! …Until we meet again child!" he then fell into the darkness once more and started to change back into Megara.

"So this is the power of the Artemisia." She looked at Saga in a weak condition. "I'm sorry…" she said with a regretful tone.

"At least everyone's safe." Lavi gave a pat to her.

"No… it's not that…" tears began to flow from Megara's eyes.

"It's okay Megara…it's really okay." Saga smiled wryly as she transformed back into her normal state.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Megara tried to stop her tears but she couldn't help it.

"Saga, your wound…" Kyra felt something was wrong with Saga.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Saga smiled as if nothing had happened. "I have to open the door now."

"But…" Garnet felt like not letting go of Allen. She then tightened her grip on him.

"Garnet…" Allen felt the same way as Garnet.

"Garnet… Let go…" Lily said as she tried to convince her.

"NO! I don't want to! You can't make me!" Garnet protested.

"Garnet… Please…" Saga gently placed her hand onto her and looked at Garnet softly.

"G-goodbye… Allen…" Garnet then released her grip as she began to cry silently.

"Saga, you know what to do…" Maia gave the bracelets to Saga and left the area as fast as she could.

"What's with her?" Lavi asked as if Maia didn't want to see what was going to happen.

"It's nothing." Saga answered. She then held the Exorcists' hands as she began to utter the incantations.

"Saga… I—" Lavi noticed that Saga's face was becoming paler. "W-wait! Saga!"

Saga looked at Lavi and smiled with her soft weak blue eyes. "Goodbye Lavi…"

She then pushed them into the door as they disappeared from their sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Somewhere inside the Ark…]**

Everyone from the headquarters investigated the incident.

"It has been three days since the incident. Where are they?!" Lenalee said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Lenalee, I'm pretty sure that both of them are safe." Miranda smiled as she tried to cheer Lenalee up.

"Thank you Miranda." She smiled back as she turned to the scene where Allen and Lavi disappeared.

"I really hope that they're okay…" She sighed.

As they were about take their leave, a blue light suddenly appeared at the door. When the light began to fade, two figures appeared in front of them. They went closer to have a better view.

"Allen! Lavi!" Lenalee was astonished to see them. "Miranda, get the Medical team!"

"Allen! Lavi! Wake up!" As they opened their eyes, they saw Lenalee with a worried look on her face.

"Lenalee?" Allen blinked for a few times to get used in his surroundings. "What happened?"

"I should be the one asking you." Lenalee felt like she was about to cry for joy.

"I remember Lavi was pushed inside and---"Allen couldn't remember anymore.

"Lavi, do you know how we got out?"

"I…. I don't know" Lavi said as he scratched his head. He then noticed something inside his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a hand-made bandana and a pair of bracelets in it.

"Where did you get those?" Allen gave a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know. I must have got it during our missions." Lavi was confused as well. Tears began to flow, but he felt he had no reason to cry.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

"It's nothing. We should get going" he said as they all went back to the headquarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it~ the last chapter! I hope you'd enjoyed the story… Please wait for my next story~ THE SEQUEL TO CHAINED WORLD… til then, PEACE OUT!


End file.
